


~ A Match made in Hell ~ Huskerdust week

by Kill_with_Kindness82



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Anal Sex, Angel Dust-Typical Sexual Content (Hazbin Hotel), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Bottom Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute Fat Nuggets (Hazbin Hotel), Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Gay Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Hand Jobs, Holding Hands, Huskerdust week, Huskerdust week 2021, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Intersex Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), M/M, Murder, Oral Sex, Pansexual Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Poor Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prequel, Protective Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Sex Worker Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Slow Romance, Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Vaginal Sex, Valentino Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), angelhusk, huskerdust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kill_with_Kindness82/pseuds/Kill_with_Kindness82
Summary: A tired sex worker and a washed up alcoholic bar tender... this is how it all started. (Prequel to Heterochromia and Rhodopsin)🕷💕🐈
Relationships: Angel Dust & Fat Nuggets (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Fat Nuggets & Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 43
Kudos: 61





	1. Our ‘thing’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HuskerDust week prompt: shine/spotlight

***

  
Husk was usually a private person.  
He liked to keep to himself. What he got up to on a daily bases was no one else’s damn business.

It wasn’t like he did anything _amazing_ that would warrant having people want to dig into his personal activities.

He drank till he blacked out, and sobered up enough till he could get stone drunk again. It was simple. He liked to push his problems away with the burning poison. 

His heart was pickled. Soured and undesirable to anyone and especially to himself.  


Husk was fine with loathing himself.  He deserved it. It was a comfortable-destructive lifestyle.

That all changed that one fateful evening when Alastor teleported him to then named‘Happy’ Hotel.

It all changed when he meet... _him_.

That fluffy pink porn star with the legs for days.

He knew about Angel Dust well before he’d met the spider. The man’s reputation was well known through out the seven rings of Hell.  


Unlike Husk’s lifestyle, the spider’s life was anything but private. He was _always_ in the spotlight, nothing was left a secret. So when the spider came at him with seductive come-on after come-on, Husk knew what to expect and how to deflect it.

He just never thought that the guy would keep pursuing him.  


It was kinda fun— a game. 

Angel liked the hunt and Husk admired his wild creativity. He just never realized that all the spider’s talking and flirting would eventually chip away at the soured exterior of his heart.

Angel Dust was _more_ than sex, drugs, cash and a bitchy attitude. He was charming, loved cute animals, had _many_ insecurities, he had a pretty laugh...

Angel had his own problems. He coped in his own way and Husk wasn’t going to judge him for that. Angel never judged him either. It was a mutual understanding that they had together. They got along pretty well when they were just ‘real’ with each other.

Husk kinda liked him.

Ok... who was he really kidding.

Husker fell for the spider. 

He fell _hard._

Angel was all flirty and heavy seduction... but even Husk could tell his feelings were reciprocated. The spider blushed rather prettily when ever he said anything complementary about him.

It was no surprise to either of them when they finally kissed each other that one fateful evening.

The tired porn star and the washed up bar tender.  


A match made in Hell.

They started to spend their nights together. As far as they knew, no one else at the hotel knew what they were doing. They had no set room where they’d go. It wasn’t a big deal really. Depending on whose room they were in, the other would leave before the rest of the hotel woke up. No one else needed to know what they were doing together. 

This was _their_ thing.

It was _all_ theirs.

Theirs _only_.

Whatever this ‘thing’ was that they had together.

They kissed, had sex, they spoke sweet nothings into each others ear till the Hell-sun crested the horizon. 

Husk wasn’t going to jump to conclusions and stake a name to this ‘thing.’ Maybe he and Angel should talk about it sometime... probably should do that now before their tongues get too overly occupied with each other. 

Angel’s prehensile tongue slowly caressed his rough appendage. Husk moaned as he purred. Angel chortled prettily as his lips slowly released Husk’s. “What’s goin’ on in that brain of yours Husky?” Angel whispered into his ear.

Husk turned his head to look down at his bed partner. They were basking in the post coital glow of their most recent tryst. Their lips were swollen and chapped. He’s never felt this comfortable with any of the partners he’s had when he was alive.

“Hhmmmm?— oh, I dunno Angie,” Husk murmured as he kissed the spider’s forehead.

Angel pushed himself up off of the cat’s chest. “Ya sure big guy? I can almost see the gears in yer brain twistin’— it’s gotta be important if it’s distractin’ you from lil’ ol’ me,” he teased with a small smile.

Amber stared into pink.

“Us,” the cat said simply.

“Us?” Angel looked surprised.

“Yeah...” Husk felt a blush warm his cheeks.

“And what about us?” The spider asked carefully.

Husk could feel the heat travel up into his ears; “What would you call what ‘this’ is Angel?” He gestured to their naked bodies intertwined together in the pink sheets of the porn star’s bed. Angel bit his lip as he thought about it; his upper pair of hands stroked the fluff of the feline’s chest, his lower two sets coiled tighter around his partner’s waist.

“Huh— now that cha’ mentioned it... this isn’t really a ‘one night stand thing’ now is it?” The porn star muttered as he bit his lip.

“Yeah,” the cat agreed.

“We’ve been doin’ this ‘thing’ almost every single day this month,” the spider continued.

“Well... excluding your late night stints at the studio.”

“Yeah— that’s a given. ‘Friends with benefits’ doesn’t really feel right either.”

“What does this feel like to you?”

“I dunno— why? Do you already know what you feel about this? _Tell me Husky!_ ”

“I— I wanna tell you... I’ve just... you— I... I just don’t want ya to feel obligated—“

Angel interrupted his ramblings with a slow kiss. “Tell me Husker,” the spider requested softly.

The heat from his blush was travelling down from his ears back into his cheeks and to his chest. He was pretty sure the spider could feel the heat his roasted skin was giving off. This was goddamned embarrassing. “I like you Angel... I— I really like- _like_ you,” Husk was able to push out with a tight voice.

He was bracing to hear that manic cackle that Angel would let loose when a joke was just whipped out. He was mentally prepared to laugh along and hide his hurt.

He was not at all prepared to see the spider go all wide eyed and his cheeks to get so red. A small smile tugged at the spider’s mouth and he gives a sigh of... _relief?_

Husk feels his eyes widen.

“I— oh Husker... I really like- _like_ you too,” Angel says bashfully.

“Y-you do?” The cat whispers in disbelief.

Angel blushes even harder. “Yeah... is, is that ok?”

“ _Yes!_ — I mean, yeah. Yes it is Angie,” Husk stammers out. _“Shit, this is awkward.”_

Angel giggled. He leaned up and nuzzled noses with the cat. Husk purred, he held unto the spider’s waist tighter.

“Stay with me tonight?” Angel whispered as he ducked down to snuggle into the cat’s neck, he kissed him on the collar bone. “I’ll stay for as long as you’ll have me,” Husk whispered back.

The spider just held him tighter.

***

Husk woke up early. The pink ceiling and blankets that greeted his vision were a clear indication that he was in Angel’s room. Usually he’d have to carefully untangle himself from the spider’s many many limbs to get out of bed. 

Not this time.

He remembered their conversation last night, and he sleepily smiled.  Their routine was going to be different now.

Husk nuzzled farther into the blankets and tighter into Angel’s grasp. It was really nice.

He fell back to sleep.

  
  


Husk woke up again two hours later. Angel is already awake and gazing down at him.

“You stayed,” the spider whispers with a smile.

Husk gives him a crooked grin back. “I said that I would,” he said with a teasing tint.

Angel giggled, “a man of your word huh.”

“I strive ta be yeah.”

“Just another thing that I like- _like_ about ya Husky.”

Husk chuckled. He pulls the spider down for a kiss. Angel hums happily at the slow sleepy smooch.

They get dressed together. Taking their sweet time as they made themselves look presentable for the day. As far as Angel knew, he didn’t need to be at the studio till later that afternoon.  They had time to just bask in this new ‘thing’ of theirs. 

Husk held the door open for the spider. 

Angel beamed at him, “such a gentleman,” he said softly. Husk felt a blush touch his cheeks. He was high on endorphins... he was _not_ thinking straight... yeah, that was _totally_ it... so yeah... he grabbed Angel’s hand and they walked hand in hand to the elevator. 

_“Shit. Even this feels nice— I’m such a lovesick teenager,”_ Husk chided himself. When Angel intertwined his fingers with his claws, Husk squeezed his hand.

  
The cat could hear the chatter of the other hotel residents in the kitchen. 

Angel hesitated a moment. 

“You ok Angie?”

“Yeah... do ya maybe want to eat at the bar instead?” The spider asked shyly.

“Sure. I’ve got a toaster and some bread and jam stashed there. Ya sure you’re ok? I thought you’d be all into showin’ off to the others.”

Angel drew their intertwined hands up to his face and softly kissed the back of the feline’s hand. “You know me Husky. I’m definitely not shy... I’m used to the spotlight, the cameras, no privacy. This— _us_... its different. Yer _special_ to me Husk. I don’t wanna share you yet— does that make sense? is that ok?”

Husk chuckled. He tugged the spider in the direction of the bar. “I’m ok with it Angel. I’m not used to all the attention and that spotlight shit either. We can take things slow if you really want to.”

Angel yanked him suddenly backwards. Husk spun right into the spider’s grasp and their lips meet in a deep kiss.

When their lips released with a tiny wet pop, Husk had to grab unto Angel’s shoulders because his knees felt weak. 

Angel giggled, his pink eyes had little hearts shining in them.

Husk chuckled, he wondered if his eyes were shining too.

They kissed briefly again before resuming their trek to the bar.

The spotlight could wait. 

They still had things to figure out. 

All Husk really cared about, at this point, was keeping Angel’s ‘real’ confident shine glowing as bright as possible. The spider shined so bright and so lovely; Husk hoped to keep that happening for as long as the porn star would let him.

***


	2. Eye on the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter stakes place along side “accidentally on purpose” in the main story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huskerdust week prompt - voice/wish

***  
  


Angel Dust throws his head back and moans loudly. His breathe hitches as his ass is rammed into mercilessly. His eyes are tightly closed.

He hated this.

His back aches, and his hips are burning uncomfortably. Angel powers on, he has to. There’s no choice. He reached up to grip at his partners shoulder... 

Instead of soft fur, he’s meet with sweaty hot skin. Maybe this is why it’s so hard today (pun totally not intended.) _“Right... this is Azure. Not Husk. Another employee... not my boyfriend,”_ the spider thinks as he bends his back farther into the bed to play up his participation in this stupid role.

Angel opens his eyes. Azure, not his Husky, is staring down at him with a crazed feral look as he thrusts his rubbered cock into his hole. _“This kid is in for a world of hurt if he thinks he can perform professionally like this for the foreseeable future,”_ the spider snaps to himself. The rookie’s angle was _so_ off, instead of making the spider aroused he was rubbing his ass raw; it was majorly uncomfortable.

There is a huge studio camera hovering over the other demon’s shoulder, another one is stationed to his right. 

They are watching his every move, every emotion.

Angel is _really_ not in the mood. But he doesn’t want to have to reshoot this scene.

The greenhorn was already about to cum. He was shaking like a leaf— _amateur._ Angel sneaks out one of his retracted arms and begins to stroke himself.

He thinks about Husk. 

Husk. _His_ Husky. His _boyfriend_. How sexy his kitty looks as he’s topping him, or bottoming him. How his claws feel when he grips him by the hips or thighs. How Husk’s low voice becomes raspy and punctuated with purrs as they pound into each other... how the cat’s barbed cock feels deep inside his hole and his vag...

_ Husk. Husk. Husk.... Hhhuuussskkkk~! _

Angel cums hard and right on cue too. He makes sure to bite his tongue to keep from calling out his boyfriend’s name.

His co-star cums a second after with a low groan. 

“ _Cut!_ That’s a wrap people!” The director calls curtly.

Azure pulls out of him quickly and grabs the box of wipes that a stage assistant hands him to clean up the mess on his stomach.

Angel takes a moment, he’s still recovering, his thoughts are all on his kitty...

_Husk. Husk. Husk. Husk. Husk. Husk. Husk._

“I didn’t read giving you a hand job in the script. Was that added later or something?” Azure asked as his rolled off the full condom and tosses it into the provided trash bin.

Angel felt his reality come crashing down again. Right, he was at the studio, he was working. Azure wasn’t his Husk. _“God damn I really want ta hear Husky’s voice instead of yours,”_ the spider thinks sadly.

Angel hops out of the stage bed, he stretches out his shoulders. His ass hurts like hell— damn this newbie needed to be told to thrust better. But Angel can’t yell at him. His flirty confidence wraps around him like a suit of armour. He _needs_ to act like he’s still high from his supposed hit.

Angel’s _not_ high— he hasn’t been high since... well, since he and Husk started to date almost two months ago. It hurt to work sober; it hurt even more coming down from the high when he could truly be with Husk afterwards (both physically and mentally).  
  
Husk was worth more than the drugs. 

So Angel would wash the PCP down the sink and burn the red cigarettes that Val would give him; the smoke would make his fur smell and would trick everyone into thinking he was still a floozy addict. Thankfully he’s an actor, and he’s been strung on PCP long enough to know how he acts while on it. 

The naked spider saunters closer to the blue-horned demon. “I just wanted ta add my own little surprise to the mix. It keeps things spicy for the audience and...” he seductively ran a hand up from Azure’s abdomen and up to his collar bone. The blue man was definitely a newer actor, he shuttered at the spider’s touch. Angel had to force out a seductive chuckle. This was getting difficult. He thought of his Husky again. “I also wanted ta keep things fresh for ya too bud. That’s somethin’ that ya kinda have ya do to stick around long in this industry...” Angel could feel Valentino’s slimy stare on the back of his naked form. Angel really needed to sell this. The spider reached up and cupped Azure’s face in his hands, he brings the man’s face to his and gave him a hard kiss.

The poor kid is completely frozen. He’s not quick enough to kiss him back, Angel doesn’t care.

As soon as he feels Valentino’s stare off of his naked ass Angel releases his lips and confidently walks off the stage without waiting for a response.

Angel ignored the stage assistant as he grabs the provided thin robe to provide privacy. The spider wanted to laugh, privacy in the porn industry? What a stupid joke. He doesn’t even bother to tie the almost sheer robe closed as he walks back to his dressing room. He flirts with all the guys that he comes across along the way. Fellow actors. Staff members. They all shamelessly flirt back— one of them even slaps his bare ass. Angel wants to lash out... but ‘high’ Angel Dust wouldn’t do that.

There were cameras everywhere.  


It was still showtime for him.

Only when he was in his room, the door soundly closed (not locked, there was no locks on any of the actors doors... Val was such a controlling bitch.) 

Angel dropped down to his knees and wrapped himself tightly in his arms. He half expected Fat Nuggets to come trotting over to see him. “Oh, yeah. That’s right. My baby is with Husky... that’s good though, he’s nice and safe there,” the spider whispered to himself.

His schedule had him off for only ten minutes. He had a photo shoot to do next. Angel held down his tears, he can’t have puffy eyes. Val would question him.

No wonder why he was always high when he worked. This was painful. His body ached and his brain was torn between acting like Angel Dust the porn star and Angel Dust the man in love with a scruffy bar cat. He liked the latter better.

Husk was perfect. 

Husk loved him. 

He loved Husk. 

He can’t keep doing this.

... but what choice did he have? 

Val owned him.

Angel violently shoved all thoughts of his disgusting pimp boss out of his head.

Angel replayed his conversation with his kitty from earlier today. 

Husk was... he was so... Angel felt himself truly smile.

Husk admitted that he _loved_ him today.

It was no question that Angel would admit his own feelings immediately back. The whole thing was awkward, embarrassing... and oh so perfect. It was the easiest thing Angel could have ever said back to the cat. It was easy because it was honest, it was real.

Angel Dust was in love. Truly deeply in love.

His and Husk’s kiss after that confession felt absolutely wonderful. It was warm, loving, full of promises...

... and then his shitty cell phone had to ring. And shitty Val had to hurl himself into Angel’s perfect romantic moment with threats of maiming if he didn’t race over to shoot now. To shoot with Azure. A subpar green actor who was probably only going to last for at most a decade if he was lucky.

_“I wish I could’ve stayed. I wish I could’ve held unto him longer, tighter. Shit. I truly love that grumpy kitty,”_ Angel sighed longingly as he ran his numb hands along his arms. 

He wanted his Husky. He wanted to hear his voice when he was in the throws of sexual passion. Not some punk kid-actor wannabe. Not even some rich prick, that can buy his evening with diamonds and could talk as smooth as butter, could top the flustered love confessions that his Husker would stutter out.

Angel thought about calling him... but he couldn’t risk it, Val was too unpredictable, and he was pretty sure if he heard his sweet bar cat’s voice now he’d start ugly crying. 

Angel looked at the clock. He was free after 11:40pm... it was already 9:25pm. Just a few more hours then he’d be with his baby and his perfect boyfriend.

Angel Dust stood up straight and put on his porn star armour. He took in a deep breath.

... only a few more hours. Than he’d get his wish to be with his Husky.

_“Keep yer eye on the prize Angie. You can finish this,”_ he could hear Husk’s voice encouraging him. It was really comforting.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥️🕷💕🐈♥️


	3. My safe place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rough day, nothing feels more safe and warm than being home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huskerdust week prompt - protection/sanctuary

***  


“C’mon Nuggie... that’s it kid. Ok. Hold it. Stay.”

Husk quickly snapped the picture. He smiled down at the pink pig. “Good job boy, ya do great work. Cute is definitely your MO,” he congratulated the swine. Fat Nuggets grunted, his curly tail wagged happily as he dropped the sparkly star wand from his mouth. He was happy to get praised from his Kitty Papa.

Husk carefully took off the little tiara, sparkly fairy wings and frilly pink tutu from the swine. He wasn’t going soft. Nope. He was still a crusty old fart... but Angel’s pig was just too cute not to dress up.

The swine took after his Pink Daddy in being great at modelling. Nuggets like it. Angel absolutely loved the pictures (he used them as screen wallpapers for his phone). Husk had fun doing it. It was a triple win all around. 

No one else was to know about this though. Niffty was already acting weird enough around them— she definitely didn’t need this to fuel her weird little head.

Husk scratched the pig behind his ears. Fat Nuggets grunted loudly in glee. The cat chuckled. He gazed to the bed side clock and felt his heart pick up as he saw the time.

Angel would be back really soon.

He was a _cat_. He wasn’t a damn dog. 

He felt like an excitable puppy as he thought about his spider coming home. Husk knows he’ll be tired and drained from work, but he also knows that Angel will be happy to see him. Well, him and Fat Nuggets.

Fat Nuggets was nudging his hand, huh, he must’ve zoned out and accidentally stoped scratching him. Husk sighed, he hefted the swine up unto his lap. Little black eyes looked up to him in question, Husk just snorted. “Your dad has me whipped kid. I feel all sorts of weird shit whenever he’s involved. What do ya think?”

The pig oinked.

Husk hummed, he leaned back so that his back was resting on the wood foot rail of their bed. Nuggets snuggled into his chest contently.

The bedroom door rattled.

Husk and Fat Nuggets perked up instantly.

The door quietly opened and the spider slinked in. Husk’s heart was beating faster. The pig’s curly tail was making rapid ‘thack thack thack’ noises as it hit the feline’s thigh.

Angel Dust looked completely exhausted, he also looked sad. Husk was instantly concerned. The moment the spider turned from dumping his bag on the worn chair the sad look was magically gone and Angel beamed brightly down at his most favourite people in the world. To Husk it looked really genuine— his concern lessened a bit.

“Well hello there~ what have my boys been up to today huh?” Angel cooed as he joined them in the floor. Fat Nuggets slid down off of his Kitty Papa’s lap and eagerly trotted over to his Pink Daddy where he gave him sloppy kisses on his cheek. Angel giggled as he nuzzled the pig.

Husk crossed his arms and raised a feathered brow in skepticism. “Boy?” He said with a teasing tint. 

Angel laughed; he hefted up his Nuggie as he crawled over to sit between his kitty’s legs.  His pink eyes were sparkling with mirth; “oh, I’m _sooo_ sorry Husky-boo~. You’re most certainly not just a ‘boy’ ta me... you’re my ‘ _man_ ’... my hunky, sexy, kitty-cat...” he cooed teasingly as he continued to crawl up Husk’s lap even higher.

Husk moaned as his spider rolled his hips downwards as he straddled his waist. Husk slid a hand up the man’s back under his shirt, his other hand tenderly traced up his jawline and cupped his cheek. Angel leaned into his hand and happily sighed; “Hello handsome,” he whispered hotly.

Husk leaned in and kissed him. Angel moaned. 

Husk released his lips slightly. “That’s better,” he commented with a slight purr.

Angel giggled before claiming his lips again.  “So picky,” he chortled.

Husk shifted so that Angel could wrap his legs around his waist better. Fat Nuggets nested himself contently in between their chest fluff.

Their lips slotted together in their comfortable dance.

“Hey. You know I can be an asshole sweetheart,” Husk breathed out in between kisses.

Angel moaned as the cat began to gently rub his claws along his spine. “Yeah... I know ya can be babe. But your _my_ asshole, and I love you,” he said as he wrapped his arms around him.

Husk huffed a laugh, “I love you too Legs.”

They kissed again, lips moving together easily. 

Fat Nuggets ended up having to squirm out from being between his dads, all that chest fluff was becoming too much. He oinked as he curled up beside the couple on one of the pillows that Husk had put on the floor for their photo shoot.

“Hey... Angie?”

“Hmmm? Yes Husky?”

“I gotta show ya these,” he said as he reached for his phone. The cat selected the picture album that he’d just made today and passed the phone to his boyfriend. Angel got comfortable as he snuggled into his kitty, he releases one of his arms to take the phone.

The spider squealed happily at the first picture. “Oh my god! Husker this is absolutely adorable! Look at him! Look at my baby! Oh Nuggie you are supa’ ccuuuuttteeee~” he gushed at the picture of fairy princess Nuggets. Husk chuckled, “keep scrollin’ doll— they get better.”

Angel gushed over every single picture.

“Aawwww~ my baby! Look at that attitude.”

“I think he gets that from you Angie.”

“And _THIS_ one! Oh he’s been working on standin’ up on his back little legs for a long time— he looks _so_ good!”

“I had to help him a little, I think the wand was throwing off his balance a bit.”

“Look at him! look at him! Look at that adorable lil’ face of his! He looks _Soooo_ happy!”

“He was enjoying himself.”

“Teehee look at that little leg— held up like that. What a little charmer. Was that planned hun?”

“Nope. He did that himself. Nuggs knows how to work with the camera.”

“You _need_ to send me all of those! I need that one with his little leg held up as my lock screen wallpaper. I need it right now!”

Husk laughed. “Ok ok ok ok ok. Piggy daddy... sheesh, just let me send them to ya— they’re not going anywhere,” he teased. He took his phone and sent all the pictures to his boyfriend’s contact. Angel’s phone *pinged* in his bag by the door.

Husk snorted at the spider’s wide grin.  “Ya happy now yer majesty?” He joked.

Angel sweetly pecked his lips. “Yes. Yes I am... I kinda like that pet name— hhmmm, ‘your majesty’~“

“Don’t get used ta it Angie,” Husk deadpanned.

Angel cackled.

A comfortable silence fell over them. Angel shifted in Husk’s lap so that he could nuzzle his face into his neck.

The cat purred softly as the spider littered tiny kisses along his neck. “How was your day hun?” Angel asked softly.

Husk shifted to hold his spider closer, he subconsciously started to lick at the arachnid’s hair (one of his weird cat tendencies— oh well, Angel liked it, so who was he to stop something that made his lover feel good), “it went ok, nothing really spectacular happened. Alastor is still a bitch. The princess is still all rainbows and shit... ya know... usual garbage. I looked after the bar, had a few drinks after feeding Nuggets, had a quick nap— then I got inspired to do those photos... that’s about it really.”

“I see; it sounds nice,” Angel hummed softly. He lifted his head up to allow his kitty to groom his face. Husk obliged and started with the spider’s forehead; “What about you Angie— your day went ok?” He asked carefully.

Angel paused. He leaned into the rough texture of his kitty’s tongue on his temple. 

“It went fine,” he answered softly.

Husk hummed softly as he licked up his spider’s right cheek.

He could taste salt.

Angel was crying earlier.

Husk’s chest ached; he wanted to ask, he wanted to fix what caused the tears... he held back though. If Angel wanted to tell him, he would.

“Are you ok?” Husk asked simply, he wrapped his wings protectively around his lover.

Angel looked at him.

Pink gazed longingly into amber.

The spider smiled. “I’m with you. I’m _more_ than ok now Husk,” he whispered with great relief.

Husk held him even tighter. “No matter what happens and it doesn’t matter who did it Angel; you can always trust me to have your back. You know that right hun?” The cat murmured as he kissed his spider’s lips.

Angel breathed a deep sigh. The smile that he gave Husk was so small and so vulnerable that it made the feline want to steal the spider away from the world forever. 

“I know you have my back Husky. I trust you with my life... my heart... shit. I love ya _so_ much—“ Angel whispered as his lower lip quivered.

Husk licked away at the tears that fell from Angel’s eyes.

“Whose the bitch I need to gut open?” Husk whispered darkly.

Angel gave a small laugh. His glassy mismatched eyes stared adoringly up at Husk’s. “That would be my boss baby— I wouldn’t wantcha’ to get killed for me. It’s ok Husk,” he said softly as he cupped his kitty’s cheeks.

Husk huffed. “I could take on that purple shit stain any day— just say the word sweetheart and I’ll gut him— all his blood will paint the walls,” the cat almost growled.

Angel drew his face forward and captured his lips in a searing kiss. “That’s actually pretty hot Husker~” Angel cooed.

“I am dead serious Angel,” Husk tried to sound stern— it was kinda hard when he was purring.

Angel giggled. “I believe ya Husky... my wonderful Husker. Ya see... it doesn’t matter the shit that I have ta deal with throughout the day. When I come home to this— to _you_. Being with you erases all my hurts. You’re my sanity, my sanctuary, my everything... I _never_ want to live without you.”

“You mean everything ta me baby. I’d sacrifice anything and everything to keep you safe— to protect you.” Husk rustled his wing’s feathers as he cocooned the spider— shielding him from the world.

“I love you Angel,” the cat whispered between sloppy kisses.

“I love you Husker— I love you oh _so_ much~” the spider practically moans.

The kiss got sloppier, needy hands roamed, Angel’s hips began to roll into his at a steady rhythm. It took all of Husk’s willpower to draw his aching lips away; “are you sure Angel?” He asked breathlessly.  He knew _he_ wanted this(his dick was more than excited at this point), but Husk truly meant what he’d said; he’d protect his spider no matter what, even if that meant neglecting his own desires. 

Their hard-ons buzzed as the spider performed another seductive hip roll. There was a delightful blush creeping along his pretty face as Angel ran his hands up his kitty’s chest. “I’m _more_ than sure Husker. I want this. I want you. I _need_ you. I need you so bad. Please Husk—“ the spider moaned as claws gripped at his waist and pulled his hips down so that they were grinding each other. Angel gave him a firm slow kiss, “—make me yours Husker. Be my safe haven. Take me to bed,” he breathed hotly. 

Husk didn’t need to be told twice.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate doing this to Angel... but it brings out Husk’s protective side, so I have to.


	4. More than worthy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You matter. Someone needs you as much as you need someone. You are loved beyond measure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huskerdust week prompt- useless/worthy
> 
> ***Super Angsty/Sensitive subject chapter here. Be warned***

***

  
It hurts.

Everything hurts.

He wanted the cab to drive him home fast. He didn’t want him to race over every single goddamn pothole in the city! Angel Dust had to bite his tongue as a hiss of pain threatened to escape his throat at a rather harsh jerk of the car.

Angel gripped his knees harder as he could feel the blood oozing out of his wounds. _“I need to learn ta keep my big mouth shut. Pops was right— I never learn. I’m so stupid!”_ The arachnid berates himself internally as he slouched down farther into the dirty car seat. He ignored the dried jizz and barf on the edge of the seat as he gripped the worn fabric. He needed to hold something, he needed an anchor. The pain was getting to him... he needed to breathe.

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

The Hazbin Hotel’s obnoxious sign finally crested the hill. Angel kept track of his breathing still. A sense of relief touched his heart. He was almost there. He was almost home. Husk was there. Husk was his home.

The cab abruptly stopped. Good thing he was gripping the seat so hard, Angle would’ve slammed into the back of thepassenger seat had he not been. The hotel was a good block away still. Angel was losing his patience.

“Hey. I thought I told ya, let me off at the door _then_ ya get paid bucko,” Angel snarked.

The cab driver, a weaselly leathered crocodile demon just turned his head and grinned lecherously at him. “That’s curtesy service slut. Ya want off at the door like a lady? Ya need to pay an advance— if ya catch my drift.” He said with a thick southern accent, as he licked his jagged sharp teeth.

Angel was unmoved. He was really hating this day more and more. “I’m not servicing you ya daft twat,” the spider said firmly as he went to wrench open the door. 

It was locked. The jackass had a command lock on his doors... _wonderful._ This guy was probably a serial killer in his past life.

Angel sighed heavily, “look dumdass— does it look like I’m wanting to suck ya off? Cause I don’t. The answer’s no.”

“I’m not letting ya out then.”

“I said no. Get that through yer little pea brain. Now let me out!” Angel snapped.

The gator continued to just look at him lustfully.

Angel felt the last threads of his sanity snap. “Ok... we can do this one of two ways. Ya let me out and ya get to leave with yer life. Ya don’t let me out— and you’ll be breathing through a straw up yer anus for the rest of eternity!” The spider snarled with murder written on his face.

The croc actually had the audacity to laugh. “Ppffttt hahahaha—Yer a good for nothing useless slut! Only good for a lay. A goddamn sentient sex toy. Ya can’t do anything other than suck dick and cum all the time! I’ve seen yer films spider, you do ‘anything’ if it involves lube. Just do whatcha’ only good at and give me my stress relief. I know ya like it, you perverted pink fa—“

** BANG! **

The crocs brain was splattered on the windshield. A hole pierced clean through his skull. The creep slumped down in his seat.

Angel lowered his pistol. Gunpowder smeared his face. The spider was beyond pissed off now. “On second thought... ya don’t deserve to walk away from Angel Dust after ya diss me like that. Enjoy being double damned asswipe,” the spider snarled.

He used the butt of his gun and smashed through the back window of the car. Ever so carefully, the spider hefted himself over the sharp glass. His heart was pounding hard in his chest— he never got used to how scary some of these guys could be.

Angel’s knees almost gave out. He could feel the blood dripping down his legs now. He felt like just throwing up then and there.

_ “... good for nothing useless slut...” _

He’s heard worse. _Much_ worse. But for some reason these words stick.

Maybe because he keeps hearing them... his pops, his ‘friends’ after he came out, his multiple clients... his pimp.

Val was the worse. It was the pot calling the kettle black, if the pot knew all the kettle’s deep insecurities and liked to take those insecurities and boil it all up into a ‘screw you’ soup and made ya choke it down every single goddamn day.

Angel staggered as he ripped open the gas cap of the car. He lit a match and stuffed the fire down the tube. Despite his weak state, the spider raced out of there in the nick of time. The explosion was spectacular, seeing that creep’s body get all charred up and all unrecognizable was cathartic.

He knew Charlie and Vaggie wouldn’t approve. Angel didn’t give a damn. Murder had its purpose sometimes.

He began the trek to the hotel.  
  


***

Angel managed to open the door to the hotel as quietly as possible. It was late. _Really_ late—er, early in the morning?— _oh whatever._ He really didn’t need Vaggie screeching at him right now. The hotel was dark, but Angel could see the telltale glow of the lights of the bar set on their dimmest level.

Husk was still awake. Of course his Husky was still up— he _always_ waited for him.

_Husker._ Angel felt a tired smile tug at his lips. God, he loved that cat.

Angel limps over to the lobby and into the view of the bar. His Husky is sitting at one of the stools, back to him, and hunched over the counter. There’s an empty glass of whiskey to his left and his cell phone lies in front of him.

He’s playing Sugar Crusher.

Angel holds back a chuckle at how serious the cat is taking the puzzle game. He manages to limp behind the feline and reaches out a finger to swipe the bright pink candy cherries together causing an explosion on the grid and the bubble words of ‘new record’ to dance on screen. 

“You’re a damn good poker player Husky... but I don’t think ya can do a stare off with a computer baby,” Angel teased.

Husk chuckled; “I was running through my options before I moved, there’s limited moves ya can do ya know.”

“Oh trust me I know babe. You’re looking at a level sixty-nine Sugar Crusher baby,” Angel declared proudly.

Husk finally turned around and smiled at his spider. Angel instantly felt lighter; he basked in the cat’s amber gaze.

“Hi beautiful,” Husk murmured softly. He lifted out his hand to his boyfriend. 

Angel slipped his hand into his, claws wove together with fingers fluidly. 

“Hello handsome,” Angel responded in an almost whisper, tingles trailed up his arm as his kitty kissed the back of his palm like he was a princess.

_ “... good for nothing useless slut...” _

Angel winced slightly as those words echoed in his mind.

“Angel? Are you ok sweetheart?” Husk asked carefully.

He wanted to lie. He wanted to brush this off like he’d normally do... but... Husk’s eyes are warm and the concern is genuine. Angel’s lower lip quivered; “no... no, I’m not ok Husky...” he breathed raggedly as the tears flood into his eyes.

Husk stands up immediately and pulls the spider into his arms. Angel falls into his chest— _home_ , his Husky’s arms feel like home. They feel so nice. He cries softly.

“Where does it hurt?” The cat whispered.

“... everywhere...” the spider whimpered.

“Oh Angie—“ Husk gently stroked along his upper back. “Is this ok? Does this hurt?” He asked.

Angel just clutched him tighter. “Nothin’ you do hurts me Husk... yer perfect... it’s lower down... there’s lots of blood,” he sniffled.

“I’m gonna lift ya up ok, I’m taking you to my room to get ya looked after ok?”

“Nuggie?”

“He’s asleep on yer bed with all those pillows. Don’t worry sweetheart.”

“Ok— I can walk—“

“No. I’m carryin’ ya there.” Husk easily hefted the spider into his arms, he carried him bridal style to the elevator. He kept holding him all along the ride up.  


Angel held unto him so tight his knuckles locked. But his kitty never commented or complained.

Husk carried him all the way to his bathroom. Nothing was said when it took Angel five whole minutes to convince himself to loosen his hold on the cat. Husk was way too good to him. 

“Do you need any help takin’ yer clothes off?” the feline asked softly as the spider’s feet were firmly on the floor. On any given day Angel would’ve whipped out a dirty joke to seduce his kitty into ravishing him— not tonight though. Tonight was not a good night.  “Yeah— do it slowly though... everything is really tender,” he said with a wince as he undid his short’s fly.

Husk was ever the gentleman. Everything was done with care and gentleness, even with his sharp claws the cat could be oh so tender. Angel just wanted to curl up in his lap.

They managed to take off his jacket and shirt. His shorts were pulled down carefully. The bloodied balled up toilet paper stuffed in his panties made Angel disgusted with himself. Husk stayed quite as he inspected his boyfriend’s work wounds.

Deep circular cuts marred the spider’s pale skin, making the fur on his whole torso matted with blood. His ass was red and raw, blood slowly dripped out from cuts along his hole and vag. Angel didn’t really take stock of his wounds before he was kicked off of the set, he wanted out of there as fast as possible. It was as awful to look at as it felt. Angel felt ashamed and embarrassed.

“What happened?” Husk asked, he gently ran his claws up and down his hips in a comforting manner.

Angel felt like his heart was gonna break. Despite everything, his Husk still cared.

“I said somethin’ smart during a photo shoot. Val didn’t like it— he said that I was being an ‘ungrateful useless whore’... so he forced me to do a scene with Jiles,” Angel explained softly.

“This Jiles did this all to you?” Husk asked with a dark look of murder tinting his eyes.

“He’s an squid Husky. He’s a quiet son of a bitch, but man does he take his roles seriously. He’s the main guy for doing anything tentacle related. Snuff tentacle porn— lots of blood and slime. Usually I don’t get those parts... ya need to be really flexible and have a really high pain tolerance, he usually works with The sadist chicks. Those suckers of his have sharp teeth... I’m pretty sure he forced his tentacles up to my intestine at one point— god it hurt so bad...” he could still feel the phantom pain of the many many arms of the squid reaching deep into him, the slimy feeling of being wrapped up till he almost suffocated...

...Val’s dark voice commanding: _“harder! Faster! Ya like that slut? Ya think you’re funny now? Harder! Make him bleed. Look like you love this Angel-cakes— moan for the cameras baby, we’ll just keep shooting this until you do it right you useless sack of shit—“_

All he remembers was his body freezing.

He didn’t want it.

He wanted out.

He wanted to die.

_“No. No. No. No. No. No. No,”_ he wanted to scream. But his voice was completely gone. He wanted to fall asleep and never wake up again...

Husk drew him in for a tight hug.

The contact startled him at first; Angel had to remind himself that this was _his_ Husk. He was safe with him. The hug grounded Angel’s racing thoughts as he managed to lift his arms to encircle the cat back. “You’re ok now Angie. You’re home... yer safe,” the cat whispered into his ear. 

Angel just gripped unto him tightly, his body quivered like a leaf.

  
***

Husk had to help him into the bath tub. The cat unsnapped the shower head and directed the spray to wash away the blood. Angel wanted it to be hot— boiling even, anything to distract him from how empty and raw he felt. But Husk kept the water at a comfortable warm temperature. The water running down his aching ass stung like a bitch. Angel hissed.

“I’m sorry honey, the blood is mostly gone now. We’re almost done,” Husk murmured gently, he held unto the spider’s hands, never once wincing at the death grip on his claws. _“I don’t deserve you... you’re too good to me. I’m useless. A good for nothing sex toy,”_ Angel thought numbly. He just kept looking straight ahead— the cat’s inner feathers of his wings were rather fascinating. All black and red... white designs of hearts, aces, spades and diamonds... truly a casino kitty. 

The water was directed unto his sore length and washed over the lips of his vaginal area. He whimpered.

“I’m going to kill that moth. He deserves to die a painful death for forcing you into that,” Husk muttered darkly as he adjusted the shower spray to be more gentle. Angel just leaned his wet head forward until he was resting against his kitty’s shoulder. “I’m not worth getting killed over Husker... I’m a useless sex toy, that’s all I’ll ever be,” he mumbled pitifully.

The shower was instantly snapped off.

Husk gripped him by the shoulders and pushedhim back to look at him.

Amber eyes were crystal hard and glowing with urgency. “Angel. Listen to me. _Everything_ those freaks at that shit-hole studio tell you, the _poison_ that that moth spits out of his _disgusting_ mouth— that is all _lies!_ You hear me. You are _not_ useless. You are _not_ a sex toy. You are a man who has thoughts, feelings, talentsand dreams. You’re a damn person. You are _more_ than worthy!” The cat almost snarled at him.

Angel just stared back at him. 

Husk thinks he’s worthy. His Husky is so wonderful. Tears build in his mismatched eyes. Through the saltwater he sees his boyfriend tenderly smile at him.

“Oh Angel— sweetheart,” Husk says in such a gentle tone.

Angel breaks. The tears fall and he’s sobbing so hard he’s having a hard time catching his breath. 

Husk gathers him, all wet and miserable, tightly into his chest. He rocks Angel back and forth in a soothing matter.

“You _matter_ Angel,” the cat purrs deeply.

“Oh Husk—“ Angel hiccups.

“You’re _beautiful_ ,” Husk continues with a slow kiss to his temple.

Angel sniffled noisily.

“You’re _loved_... you’re loved so much Angie,” the cat says with such gut wrenching sincerity that Angel truly believes every word he says. The spider turns his head to look at his boyfriend; his amber eyes are honey soft and there is a pretty blush on his cheeks. He didn’t think it would be ever possible— but it was. Angel Dust has fallen deeper in love with this man— this beautiful, wonderful man that he has the privilege to call his boyfriend.

“Thank you,” the spider whispers as a fat tear rolls down his cheek.

Husk licks the tear away, he seals Angel’s lips with his. The spider could taste the salt.

“I love you Angel— you’re worth _so_ much to me... don’t anyone ever tell you otherwise. I love you so much it hurts,” Husk said between kisses.

Angel coils all his limbs around his man. Husk lifts him effortlessly out of the tub. He sits him on the bathroom counter and takes extra care as he dries him off with a soft towel.  


Husk massages healing cream into his cuts; Angel sighs with relief as the cream starts off cool than warms into his skin. It’s a soft steroid of sorts; Husk would use it to heal his bleeding knuckles after fist fights doing Alastor’s errands. Soft fabric bandages are wrapped around his waist and hips to provide protection from rubbing. Angel feels pampered. 

  
***

They lie in bed together. All eight of his limbs are wrapped around Husk. He’s encircled in hisbig wings, claws comb through his hair, and soft tail feathers are being brushed up and down his spine. Angel heaved a deep sigh as he cuddled in closer.

Despite everything, all of his bullshit, Husk thinks he’s worthy. It’s almost unfathomable to the spider. But it’s true. Husk keeps proving it to him every day. 

_“I’m worthy. Husky loves me. I’m worthy of his attention and his love,”_ Angel says to himself. He feels the warmth of that thought fill his chest.

The hollow ache fades away.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry Angel. All the other chapters are more fluffy and happy for you I promise. ***I write as I cuddle my Angel plush*** poor baby.


	5. Pushing buttons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel has a verbal match with his boss... Husk is there to observe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huskerdust week prompt: contract/freedom

***  
  


Angel Dust rubs his face into his pillow. His head feels foggy and his eyes still feel heavy. He reaches over to the bedside table to get his phone, to check to see the time and what was on his schedule for the day.

His fingers brush against the cool surface of the table.  


No phone. 

Angel cracks open an eye. His pink iris darted over the bedside table in confusion. _“Where the hell is that—“_

It comes back to him in little pieces.  


Getting a text to come to work. Running into the deer. that tempting offer. Smashing his phone into the wall. The green smoke and runes...

Then it hits him completely.

The crazy stupid thing he did this morning— or was it yesterday already?

He made a deal with Alastor. 

He was now the Radio Demon’s lackey. 

No more Val. No more clients. No more porn. 

The spider’s heart thunders in his chest. _“I did it. I actually did it... I can’t believe I actually did it,”_ he stammers internally to himself. He breathed a deep sigh of relief.  The room is pitch black— it must be super late. Angel blindly reaches his hand over to his right. Husk’s side of the bed is empty.

The spider is wide awake now.

“Husky. Husk. Husker!” He calls. His voice cracks from not being used for a full day (was it just a day even? Could it be longer?). Angel raises to sit up. His head feels like he’s been flipped over and someone has been playing bongos with his brain. “Wow... this is an epic migraine...” he mutters to himself as he clutches his temple.

Soft footsteps sound outside the door. Angel knows his kitty’s step pattern instantly. Husk opens the door as quietly as possible; “hey, I heard ya callin’... are you doing ok Angie?” He asks in a hushed whisper.

Angel hisses. “Husky, come ‘ere and close the door. The light hurts my head.”

Husk closes the door, the darkness feels better. The cat pads over to him and gentle runs his claws through his soft hair. “You doing ok sweetheart?” He asks again.

Angel leans into the touch. “My head hurts like I’ve been drinking for ten days straight and I’m living with the epic hangover. I don’t remember drinking anything heavy yesterday.”

Husk chuckled as he sits down on the edge of the bed. “It’s the contract. The deer’s spell. Al’s contracts are very thorough,” the cat explained softly.

Angel crawled over to lay his aching head on Husk’s lap; “so it’s supposed ta hurts like a son of a bitch huh?” He murmured.

Husk resumed his claws combing through the spider’s hair. “An ugly fat bitch who hasn’t drank her coffee yet. Yeah, that bad,” he affirms with a snort.

Angel chuckled at the mental image. “Was it this bad for you baby?” He asks curiously.

“I was living with a hang over at the time I did it... so yeah. Huge pain in the ass.”

“Oh Husky-baby. That sounds awful.”

“I lived. It’s ok now. You’ll get better in no time doll. Yer a tough little shit.”

“Damn right I am. Nothin’ can take down Angel Dust.”

“Hell yeah. That’s the stuff Angie.”

Angel giggled. He loved this man so much. “How long was I out for?” He asked curiously as he played with the fur on the feline’s thigh.

“Only a day. Your contract was dealt yesterday morning. It’s almost midnight again.”

“Damn. What did I miss? It betta not have been anythin’ exciting.”

Husk laughed. “No, nothing big babe.”

“Nothing on the news or anything?”

Husk began to massage Angel’s temples. The spider hummed contently at the firm touch. “Well— that purple shit stain realized he lost a damn wonderful man whose beauty and spunk puts all the other bimbos to shame and was cryin’ about how he’s super sorry and will do anything to get ya back.”

Angel laughed. “Oh yeah right. _That_ would be the day.”

Husk snorted. “If he ever does do that I’m never lettin’ ya go.”

Angel turned around and stared up into the cat’s glowing amber eyes. “Ya don’t have ta worry hun. I’m never going back to that prick. Even if I’m offered all the money, diamonds and gold in Chinatown I won’t go back,” Angel states firmly. He holds up his hand to cup his boyfriend’s face. Husk kisses his palm; “that’s my baby” he says proudly. He ducks down to give his spider a heated kiss. Angel moans happily at the attention, he wrapped his arms around Husk’s neck and continues to hold on tight even when the cat pulls his lips away to breathe.

“Ow. My neck Angie. Let me go will ya, my spine is complainin’.”

“Aw, but I like ta hold ya Husky. Yer super soft~”

“Then let me go first than I can hold ya properly without breaking my back doll.”

“Ok ok ok, sure thing pretty kitty.”

Husk climbed up into the bed and pulled the spider up to sit in his lap. Angel nuzzled into his chest fluff contently, “oh ho, I love this~” he said happily.

Husk chuckled, “yer a sponge Angie.”

“A sponge full of love~”

“That’s— actually kinda nasty if ya really think about it.”

“Hu~sk! I’m tryin’ to flirt with ya. Work with me here baby.”

“Ok fine. Yer actin’ more like yourself now, how’s her head?”

“Still kinda foggy, but gettin’ better. Talking to you is helping.”

“Good. Do you want to go downstairs and get something ta eat? You must be starving,” Husk suggested with a kiss to the arachnid’s neck.

As if on cue, Angels stomach complained loudly. The men chuckled. Angel pecked his man by the lips, “let’s go downstairs Husky. Eating sounds nice.”  
  


***

They sit in the kitchen with only the light above the microwave on. They tried to turn on the overhead lights of the kitchen, but it was still too much for the spider’s headache. The vampiric hiss he instinctively gave made Husk impressed.

The cat pulled out the leftovers from the dinner that was shared earlier. A bowl of jambalaya is dished out for him and Angel eagerly digs in. The food is really good.

He’s Italian, he _knows_ good food. “This is good,” he manages to say in between mouthfuls.

Husk hums in agreement as he plucks off a piece of seasoned chicken off of the spider’s plate. “Yeah, it’s pretty good huh.”

“Did Niffty cook this?” Angel asks curiously.

“No. Alastor did,” Husk says simply.

Angel paused his eating and just looks down at the food. Al made this. His new boss made this food. “Do I _want_ to know what he put in this?” Angel asks slowly, he really hopes it’s not anything weird... or used to be sentient. 

Husk took in his spider’s look of concern and snorted a laugh; “I watched him cook it Angie. It’s all normal stuff in there. Ya don’t need to worry.”

“Ok, I trust ya baby. The man’s a cannibal right?”

“Yeah... unfortunately.”

Angel pushed his bowl to the side and took a deep breath as he looked back up to his boyfriend, he suddenly felt very nervous and vulnerable. “Is there anything I should expect with him? With Smiles. Does he do any weird initiation things or—“

Husk stood up from his chair and stood over the spider, he pulled him so that he was leaning against his chest. Angel instantly wrapped his arms around the cat, he indulged in the hug. “No. Al doesn’t do initiation rituals. There’s no hazing. No fan fair. Yer in, apart of the club, and that’s that,” Husk says softly.

“No collars, tattoos or branding?” Angel asked with a shocked expression.

“Hell no. Have ya ever seen a brand on me or Niffty babe?”

“No...? I see ya naked more than enough to have seen something by this point,” the spider thought out loud.

Husk grunted in affirmation.

“Then how do the others know who your boss is?” Angel asked curiously.

“By reputation. The errands Al will send us on are stupid... but their strategic— mostly. And I always state whose dirty work I’m doin’ to pass of the blame... so, yeah... that’s how I’ve done things for years. It seems to work. One look at my wings and people know to back off.”

Angel feels kinda relieved. “Hhmmm... so ya have to earn yer reputation as a badass huh? Good, I can work with that,” he responds softly. It was kinda like being in the mob, this was familiar territory to the arachnid. It was like slipping into a cozy worn hoodie.  


Suddenly a thought hit him, he leaned back and gave a skeptic look at his boyfriend; “Niffty too?” He asked incredulously.  


Husk just gave him a grim look. “That little cyclops can do— _things_ Angie. Things that are better left unsaid,” he sounded haunted.

Angel bit his bottom lip. He had a pretty dark imagination... but if even his Husky was scared of it... well. Sometimes it was better to let sleeping dogs lie. Niffty was sweet, he’d rather not tarnish that image he had of his fellow colleague. He nuzzled his face back into his kitty’s chest.

Husk stroked his hair. “Things are going to be different now sweetheart,” he whispered.

“Hopefully better,” Angel adds with a sigh.

“Better in some places I guess, but it’s still a contract Angie. Al is still an overlord; that automatically means he’s an asshole,” Husk kissed his forehead as he drew him in tighter.

Angel snickered as he stood up and properly hugged his boyfriend back.  “Ya see, there’s a big difference right there. You can call Al an asshole, bitch, twat, whatever— ya don’t even flinch when you say it. You can say whatever you want and he doesn’t care,” Angel says as he nuzzles his nose with the cat’s. He would insult the moth under his breath all the time when he was forced to work the streets, but he could never say it out loud, Val had ears everywhere. It never paid to bad mouth the pimp no matter where you were.

Husk purred at the contact, his tail feathers swished happily. “Well... I’d still be careful though babe. The deer has a thick skin sure, but he does have buttons that shouldn’t be pushed either. I’ve lived and learned,” he said softly.  


Angel leaned in and slowly kissed Husk’s chapped lips; “will you tell me? Teach me?” He whispered.

“Absolutely,” the cat purred.

***

After a proper night’s sleep, Angel was finally more cognizant of the major life change he was now in. He didn’t regret it at all.

Husk gave him some good tips last night— it was light years better than dealing with Val’s pissy superiority complex. Alastor wouldn’t punch him for speaking his mind... he’d only sock him if he touched him by surprise. This Angel could work with. Alastor had some sense of decency... unless it involved his more exotic dinner choices.

Angel felt his steps were bouncier. The moth had no control over him anymore or ever again.

Angel was feeling _pretty_ that morning, he wore a loose fitted pink and yellow sun dress that flowed just past his knees with spaghetti straps with a modest scooped neck line.

Val hated this dress _“— it’s not slutty enough, you need to be making money Angel-cakes—.“_

Angel absolutely **LOVED** this dress.

He had to stop himself from automatically putting on his leather choker. It was a motion of habit at this point after so many decades.

The spider looked down upon the worn black leather, the embossed gold moth insignia at the back. This was his badge of protection... he used to be proud of this piece of leather, he used to wear it and feel like he was invincible. He was _so_ foolish. Despite its light weight, the meaning behind the choker was heavy. It truly lived up to its name— _choker._ Being under Val choked the individuality out of Angel.

He tossed the strip of leather unto the bathroom counter haphazardly. He didn’t need it anymore— it didn’t define him now. Val can take his ‘protection’ and shove it deep up his moldy ass. He instead tied a string of pink pearls around his neck— his Husky gave it to him one evening as a ‘just because’ gift— it completed his look nicely. Angel grabbed a pink ribbon and tied his hair into a cute half ponytail. He gazed upon his reflection in the mirror.

He still looked like Angel Dust.  


Still fluffy, all limbs, mismatched eyes, wicked gold toothed grin. 

But he looked... lighter.

He looked _cute_ , and he liked it a _lot_.

  
Angel skipped as he went to his bed room to pick up Nuggets. The hell hog was absolutely delighted to see him. Angel giggled at his excited snorts. His baby was going to be _so_ happy to see him all the time now.

He joined the rest of the hotel gang in the kitchen area. 

The princess and her girlfriend were just leaving— they were chatting rather animatedly about something, Angel thought he heard something about getting a marketing manager or something. 

Niffty had just put her dishes in the dishwasher and whipped out her feather duster from her apron with an devilish grin— she was going dust bunny hunting— and she was going to do it with great gusto.  


That just left his Husky; he was having a piece of toast with jam and a cup of black joe over at the kitchen island counter. Angel instantly felt a smile tug his lips as he gazed upon his man. The spider put Nuggets down where a nice dish of apple slices and cheese was sitting beside a fresh water dish. _“My Husky is such a softy! Nuggie’s Kitty Papa is such a sweetheart,”_ he thought endearingly. 

Angel wasn’t very hungry, he did kinda pig out on that jambalaya last night, so he opted to eat a banana and have a large cup of coffee (with six tee spoons of sugar of course).

Angel plopped himself next to Husk. 

The cat did a brief eye up of the spider’s form, his feathered brow was raised and a cheeky smile tugged at his mouth.

“You’re lookin’ beautiful as always Angie,” the cat purred in appreciation.

A pink blush crept along his cheeks, he slipped his hand into Husk’s; “thanks Husk... that means a lot ta me” he said softly.

The cat firmed up his hand hold as he drank his black coffee. _“This is so nice,”_ Angel thought dreamily.

Alastor strolled into the kitchen at that moment.

Angel felt a tendril of uncertainty creep into his mind.  


This was his boss now... where did he stand with him? He never cared before, he was Val’s property he was supposed to flirt like a whore and bring in huge cash... so when he offered to suck the deer’s dick on that first meeting and he promptly said “no” Angel left it at that. No sense barking up a stiff tree.

His memory played back everything that his Husky told him last night. _“Ok... let see here...”_

“Mornin’ boss,” the spider greeted as he casually sipped his coffee.

The deer’s perky ears twitched, his creepy grin stretched a centimetre wider. “Well hello Angel dear boy. My, aren’t we dressed to the nines today. Got an outing to get to after this?” Alastor said jovially.

Angel chuckled. “Nope, no place special. Just hanging here until the boss needs somethin’ done,” the spider said carefully. He squeezed Husk’s hand just because he could.

Alastor hummed as he pulled out the set of knives from the cabinet. He pulled them out one by one, each one was inspected through his monocle. A deft thumb was strummed along the blade to test the crispness of the steel.

Angel took notice of the man’s twitching red eyes. He remembers Husk telling him about this tick. The deer was planning something for dinner tonight. Angel was more than happy not to ask about his boss’s sadistic agenda.

“Well, you’ll be happy to know that I won’t be needing you two chaps to scamper around the city today. I need a day to stretch my shadow out, he’s getting overly chatty recently,” the deer said lowly as he gave his eerie shadow a side eye.

Angel swears he sees the shadow shrug his shoulders in indifference.

“So ya need ta take yer shadow for a walk?” Angel asked simply.

“Precisely my effeminate fellow.”

“Sounds like an ‘interesting’ time.”

“Oh my dear eight limbed friend; the things that the shadows can tell you... it’s enough to enthral even the most stoic of audiences.”

Angel read the hidden threat in that sentence. He wasn’t dumb. It was time to push back a bit. “So... it’s sentient?” He asked slowly.

“Yes indeed it is.”

“So it watches you shit?”

The deer froze. 

Husk almost had coffee spray from his nose, he had to pretend to cough to hide his laughter. It was all the encouragement that Angel needed to continue.

“If ya really think about it Smiles, them shadows really do know a lot about you— us. It’s seen you at yer most vulnerable... how ya shit, where ya shit, the colour of yer shit...”

“Why pray tell are you so fascinated by defecation today?” The deer asked, there was a slight static hiss to his voice.

Angel grinned. “I dunno Al. A guy just has these thoughts wondering around... the imagination cannot be tamed. Shitting is a very relieving activity— not as fun as sex mind you, but the relief of just letting go and being at one with nature... it would be such a shame to have that private and intimate moment talked about behind yer back.”

“Shadows aren’t allowed to gossip Angel,” the deer said with some finality.

Angel suddenly held up his finger, he picked up his unopened banana and held it to his ear like a phone. “Oh, excuse me Al. It’s my doubt callin’. It’s callin’ bullshit on that statement,” the spider said with a wicked grin.

Alastor just stood there in tense silence for a good long moment.

Angel was staring to think that maybe he pushed things too far.

An old timey laugh track sounded as Alastor leaned back and laughed. “Oh ho _ho_. Such wit your lover has dear Husker. Good luck taming that quick tongue of his,” the deer said with a wider smile than before.

Husk didn’t even bat an eye. He gave Angel a side look and a sly grin; “his tongue _is_ pretty talented. Taming it would be such a shame,” the cat said with a flirty wink.

Angel giggled like a teenager and nuzzled noses with his kitty. “ _Aww_ Husky~ yer too sweet~ ya keep talkin’ like that and I’ll have to reward ya later... use this talented tongue ya like so much,” he chortled.

The deer suddenly looked _very_ uncomfortable.

Alastor promptly picked out a large chopping knife and silently marched out of the kitchen— the weary glance he gave to his creepy shadow almost made the spider loose his shit then and there.

“Nice show sweetheart, ya got under his skin quicker than he anticipated. Congratulations doll,” Husk purred as he pecked his lips.

Angel felt relieved, “I thought maybe I was pushing my luck—“

“Nah— Al appreciates someone who can verbally stand up for themselves. Why do ya think he’s kept me for as long as he has.”

“Huh, good point dear.”

Husk cupped his cheek. “Welcome to the club Angel Dust. Ya cheeky bitch.”

Angel cackled as he kissed his kitty’s palm. He was sure he had little hearts in his eyes.

He knew he wasn’t free.

He was just under a different contract.

But how he felt right now, gazing into the glowing amorous eyes of his lover without feeling scared for his life, was pretty damn close to freedom. Angel relished in it.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew 😅 almost didn’t make it with this chapter. These boys are so much fun to write for but I need time to add all this fun banter. Lol. This chapter takes place between chapter one and chapter two of my main fic— please feel free to give that (and this one too✨) a read and kudos. 🧡🧡🧡


	6. Next on the list

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doing basic life chores can be fun sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huskerdust prompt - domestic/Fat Nuggets

***

“Are you almost ready to head out Angel?” Husk asked as he snapped the clip holding the pig in his harness.

His flamboyant boyfriend was primping himself in their bathroom. He’s been at this for ten whole minutes now.  
  
Husk snorted.  “Ya look fine Angie. You always look good— I don’t need to fend people off all the while we’re out,” the cat groused with a teasing tint.

Angel chuckled as he opened the door while still preening his hair, “I’m not makin’ myself pretty for them Husky-boo, I wanna be pretty for _you_. This is the first outing that were doin’ together as a couple, I wanna make it count,” the spider replied as he touched up his pink lip gloss.

Husk eyed his spider. He had on a nice peachy pink spectrum of make up on his face; Husk was no make up artist, but he thought Angel’s face looked very pretty. Husk trailed his eyes over the pink ribbon in his soft hair— tying a lose pony tail— and down his slender neck to the pink mother of pearls that he’d given him a while ago ‘just because.’ The man was wearing a crisp white blouse with scalloped lace along the shirt’s sleeves and silver buttons— the neckline was low enough to tease with some of the spider’s generous cleavage, the blouse was tucked in and his waist was divided with a silver sparkled belt, lower down was a flattering pink pleated skirt that floated just above his knees, fish net stockings decorated the exposed fur of his legs before they were cut off by his white high heeled boots.  


His spider was gorgeous. 

He was most definitely gonna be deflecting creeps and sleaze balls throughout this whole thing. _“Oh what the hell,”_ Husk brushed it off. His Angel was utterly beautiful, it really was a loosing game to try to hide that from all the denizens of Hell.After swiping more lip gloss on his plush lips, the spider finally pried his mismatched eyes off of his reflection and turned to Husk and Nuggets.

The spider’s eyes widened tenfold and little hearts danced lively in the seas of vivid pink.

“OH MY GOD!” The arachnid exclaimed.

Husk looked down to the Hell hog with a raised brow, Nuggets looked back up at him. They both turned back to the stunned spider... he kinda looked like he was gonna start to cry.

“What‘a the matter Angie?” Husk asked.  


Fat Nuggets oinked at his Pink Daddy.

Angel frantically gestured to all of him. “THIS! When did this start happening!?” He exclaimed.

“Oh, ya mean the pig harness? I found it a couple of months ago. I would usually take Nuggets with me when it’s my turn to do the errands, it keeps him from getting into mischief,” Husk explained as he scritched the swine behind his ears. 

Angel was fanning himself; “I’ve been _MISSING_ this all this time! This is _TOO_ cute! My baby and my man being all adorable!Oooohhh my heart!” The spider squealed.

Husk chuckled. “C’mon sweetheart, grab yer bag and let’s head out already,” he said as he offered his boyfriend his arm.

Angel didn’t need to be asked twice.

***  
  


The three of them walked down the road to perform the errand that Alastor requested for them to do.

Well... actually... it was more like Charlie needed groceries bought at the nearest super market and Alastor ‘volunteered’ his employees whole heartedly to do the task.

Husk had rolled his eyes. Grocery shopping was not really how he expected to spend his afternoon with his lover. 

Angel didn’t seem to mind though.  


It was almost two full weeks since the spider was under his new contract with the Radio Demon. Husk was rather proud of him and the progress that he’d made to better himself after being abused for so long. Angel took things slowly, he still was weary about standing in front of an open window for too long, cars screeching past the hotel still made him jump, and their neighbourhood walks were always done with cautious eyes and loaded hand guns at the ready. But despite his mob mentality fears, the feline could sense the need for the spider to get out of the hotel. So when he saw how excited the spider was at the idea of getting out to do groceries, what kinda a bastard would he be to deny that for him.

Angel gripped his arm as they came to the super market. The confident clack of the spider’s heels masked the slight tremor that his grasp had. Husk slid his hand up to clasp unto the spider’s lower hand. The arachnid intertwined his fingers with his claws instantly. They had nothing really to worry about here, they were still deep in Alastor’s territory, but Husk couldn’t blame his lover for being anxious.

“You doin’ ok Angel?” Husk asked softly.

Angel gave him a quick peck on the cheek; “I’m with you Husk. I’m ok. Let’s get this done.”

“Ok doll. Ya have the list the princess gave us?”

“Sure do babe,” the spider used his other hand and dig in his bag, he pulled out a very bright rainbow piece of paper. The paper was rather small, maybe this won’t take them all afternoon.

Angel’s face went through a process of emotions. Shock, despair, frustration, than resigned. He turned the list over to show the writing to him.

“Holy shit,” Husk said with wide eyes.  


The paper itself was small. The list was _certainly_ not. The princess had _really_ tiny handwriting and numerous items were listed in four tiny columns spanning all the way down the paper.

Angel awkwardly chuckled, “we better get started huh?”

“Yup, let’s go,” Husk deadpanned.  
  


***  
  


“Good thing it’s a Wednesday, it’s not as crazy as it could be on the weekend,” Husk told himself as he pushed the squeaky cart down a moderately busy aisle. Fat Nuggets contently kicked his little legs in the air; Husk patted his little head as he read through the list. 

The princess just _had_ to write soooo small. He had to squint to make sure he was reading things right. _Aauuuuggghhhhh_ — he screamed internally.

Angel was in the aisle across the way. Husk kept a careful eye on his boyfriend as he flittered around. Husk was more than right when he thought of how he’d have to deflect creeps from his spider. Men _and_ women ogled the arachnid openly as they worked their way down the aisles trying to figure out their list.  


Angel just simply ignored them all. 

Husk wanted to hiss and snarl at every single one of them. Angel Dust was _his_ and _his alone! “Let the man shop in piece ya filthy degenerates,”_ he almost yelled a few times. Husk was able to help the situation a few times by wrapping a wing or an arm around the spider’s slim waist when ravenous eyes lingered too long on certain assets of the spider. Angel just pecked his cheek in thanks.

A more upfront demon actually had the gull to ask his spider how much he was wanting to be paid for doing a quick blowjob out back. Before Husk could even think about jumping in and slicing the guy’s throat open, Angel rather effortlessly socked the sleaze in the jugular and continued to look at the pasta options like the guy writhing in agony on the floor wasn’t even there. Husk was very proud at that.

After a good ten minutes of fanfare, the whole market finally realized that Angel wasn’t here for sexual favours and decided to leave him alone. Husk was relieved to say the least. He had enough on his plate with the princesses stupid list, he was glad he didn’t really need to play body guard as well. 

As soon as they were able to make out that Charlie wrote “assorted junk food” and not “exhumed yunk ford” Angel deemed it his personal responsibility to get the sweets.  
Husk was more than ok with that. The spider was the hotel’s sweet tooth-aholic so he knew what he was doing...

...or Husk thought he did until he saw his boyfriend coming at him with all six arms full of chip bags, cookie boxes and candy containers. It was like the spider was preparing for _Halloween_.

“Angie? Do ya think we really need all of this?” The cat asked with wide eyes as the junk food was piled high into the cart. Angel just happily brushed his hands off as he gazed upon his collection; “I sure do Husky, all of these are absolutely essential,” he said proudly.

“‘Zebra sparkle explosion brownie cakes’?” The cat asked with a raised eye brow as he read off the giant box that sat on top of the pile. Nuggets snorted happily in his harness as his Pink Daddy made kissy faces at him.

“‘Zebra sparkle explosion brownie cakes’ are profoundly important Husker,” Angel said with abrupt seriousness that was not to be questioned.  


Husk decided to let it go. “Ok hun. If ya say so,” he murmurs causally. 

Angel beamed at him and took the list from his claws, while slipping his free hand into his and entwining their digits. “Ok, let’s see here... what’s next? Hhmmmm. I’m reading “dairy products” do ya think that’s right Husk?” 

Husk looked at the affirmation item. “I think that’s close enough, dairy is this way sweetheart.”

***  
  


“Do ya think we’d offend Charlie if we asked her to type out her lists next time?” The spider said as he grabbed the cart and pushed it down of the aisle.

Husk shrugged his shoulders, Fat Nuggets oinked his opinion. “I’m not worried about Charlie’s feelings to be honest. Vaggie always acts like she’s on her period twenty-four seven. _She’s_ the one to be weary of,” he muttered.  


Angel cackled.  Nuggets squeaked his own type of laugh. 

The dairy aisle was almost empty. 

There was just an imp mother with her two children buzzing around her as she looked at the expiry dates on packages of cheese.  
Husk ignored the helter-skelter family and plucked a tub of margarine off of the refrigerated shelf and placed it on top of the pile in their cart. Angel allowed him to take the cart as he took his time going through the eggs, he inspected the white chick fetuses carefully. A blemish was found and the spider wrinkled his nose and went on to the next available carton of eggs. Husk left him to it— Angel was passionate about his food like all good Italians were— it was best not to interrupt his scrutiny.

Nuggets shivered as they came to the ice cream section. Husk pulled his wings over his front to act like a blanket for the hog. Nuggets looked at him with big glittery black eyes of admiration. Husk just snorted; the pig was just like his Dad. He yanked open the frosted doors to the coolers and pick up a container of Cherri-chip ice cream—

Suddenly something utterly foul destroyed the air. Even Nuggets looked like he wanted to die.

“What the hell?—“ Husk hissed as he clamped a hand over his nose and the other over the pigs little snout. 

The lady imp certainly knew what it was. She looked _so_ done. “ _Seriously_ Xavier?” She muttered darkly at one of her kids.

The white haired little boy imp paused in his pulling on his brothers hair. “It’s not me mama! I didn’ poop!”

_“Benedict!”_ She seethed.

“I poop ma! I poop _biiiigggg_!” The younger imp said with a satisfied smile.

Husk felt bad for the mother, she looked like she was going to pop a blood vessel. This Benedict brat was _not_ sorry what so ever. At least Nuggets looks ashamed when he accidentally doesn’t make it to his litter box.

The mother knelt down to her younger son and hesitantly peeked down his baggy pants. The look of sick horror was immeasurable. “You’re supposed to tell mama when you need to go potty. You’re a big boy now. No more pooping and peeing your pants remember. Do you understand me Benedict? You need to tell me,” she said with such long suffering that Husk could only imagine all the shit she has to put up with at home.  


“Ohtay mama,” the boy relied indifferently.

Angel came up to him with his desired pick of an egg carton and gave his boyfriend a questioning look. “Whatcha lookin’ at Kitty?” He asked.

“I’m pulling an Al and just taking in the unfortunate entertainment,” Husk replied easily. 

Angel turned and saw what he was referring to. He then noticed the toxic smell, his nose wrinkled prettily; “uh oh, that’s not good,” the spider murmured.

The imp mother grabbed Benedict’s little hand; “Xavier, stay here and watch Butch and the cart while momma cleans up your brother.” 

Husk turned his gaze to the imp’s full trolly. There was a toddler imp in the basket part of the cart, he was just sitting contently mouthing his soother. Butch looked like he was done with his brother’s shit too. Each of his sucks on his soother was done with much judgement as he watched his brothers.

“But maammmaaa! I don’t wanna, I wanna come with you!” The boy complained.

_“This mother deserves to be in heaven”_ , the cat thinks gravely.

“Butchie can’t stay all by himself honey, and I can’t take the cart into the washroom with us. You need to stay Xavier,” the mother explained as patiently as possible.

The boy wasn’t taking that as an answer. “Nnnoooooooo! Butch is booorrriiinnnggg!” He whined loudly. 

Husk turned to walk away. He remembers his beloved Ma, he sure hopes he wasn’t that much of a little shit to her when he was young. 

“I can watch yer cart and kid,” cut in an all too familiar voice. 

Husk started and turned to see Angel purposely walking over to the crazy imp family. 

The mother looked completely shocked; “Really? You’d do that for me?” She asked breathlessly.   


The spider grinned. “Sure I would, go take these tykes to the washroom and I’ll stay here with yer baby, no one will touch ‘em,” he said as he leaned against the imp’s cart and gave the toddler a nod of acknowledgment. 

The woman looked like she was going to cry. “Oh thank you! _Thank you_ so much mister. C’mon boys let’s go. Be good Butchie— mama will be right back. Thank you so much again,” she said emotionally as she dragged her two older boys away to the direction of the washroom.

Angel chuckled as he watched them go. The spider than turned and smiled down at the toddler; “hey Butch, how’s it hanging?” He inquired totally relaxed.

Butch gave a half shrug as if to say ‘it’s going so-so.’

Angel smiled brighter at the kid. 

Husk almost slapped himself. Was he really seeing this right? Angel _willingly_ volunteered to look after a stranger’s baby? Charlie would be doing a happy dance if she saw this. Husk walked cautiously over to his boyfriend; “hey doll? What are ya thinkin’?” He asks through his teeth.

The imp toddler took one look at the cat and was instantly stary-eyed at seeing Fat Nuggets. His mouth hung open, Angel deftly caught his abandoned soother and plopped it into the diaper bag beside the baby.

“Pie-pie,” the toddler cooed as he made a grabby hand reaching for the swine.

The spider motioned for Husk to come closer, he came reluctantly until he was standing right beside his crazy boyfriend. Angel grinned and took a hold of the pig’s little hoof and waved it at the imp baby, Fat Nuggets grunted a greeting.

Butch bursted into a cute giggle fit. “Pie-pie!” He exclaimed happily.

Husk couldn’t help it, he felt a smile tug at his lips. “Ok, this is kinda cute,” he found himself muttering out loud. 

Angel beamed at the baby; “Hey Butch, what sound does the piggy make?”

Butch gave him a puzzled look, “Pie-pie!” He answered happily as he pointed at Nuggets again.

Husk felt the swine wag his curly tail at the attention.

Angel gently ruffled the kid’s white downy hair between his horns. “Yes that’s a cute piggy huh? What sound does the piggy make Butch?”

“Baa-baa?” The kid asked.

Angel laughed. “That’s close kiddo. Piggies go ‘oink- oink,’” he encouraged.

“Oink?”

“Yeah, there ya are. Ya got it,” the spider said with gentle gusto.

“Oink!” Butch said to Nuggets.

The Hell hog oinked back with his mouth opened in a delighted smile. The imp baby was enthralled. 

Husk gave fully into the smile that now spread on his face.

“Kit-kit?” Butch suddenly said as he looked directly at Husk. 

“Uuhhh...” Husk said awkwardly.

Angel leaned unto the cart in front of the kid, “yer right Butch, that’s a kit-kit,” he said definitively.

“Kit-kit,” the baby said again.

“Yup. A big tough kit-kit. What’s sound does a kit-kit make Butch?” Angel asked.

The toddler gave a cute little hiccup-burp combo as a response. 

“Pphhfftt! Yeah— after a few hard drinks he does make that sound kid.”

Husk gave his lover a sharp nudge. “Hey! Don’t bad mouth my character in front of a baby Angie,” he murmured half seriously.

The spider snickered.

Husk’s ears twitched as he heard the pattering of cloven hoods on the linoleum floor. It was the mother imp with her two other kids. 

“Hey-hi! Sorry we took so long,” she said as she came up to them. She looked totally exhausted, and there was something questionable smudged on her sharp cheek bone— Husk decided not to comment. From one fellow soldier to another, he gave her a mental salute of respect. 

“Aw it was nothing missy. You have yerself a cute kiddo here. Butch is a _very_ good boy,” Angel said lightly.

“Pinky!” Butch exclaimed as he made grabby hands at Angel. 

Husk smiled as he gently placed his hand over the small of the spider’s back and pushed him a little, he was starting to worry that his boyfriend would steal the baby imp— his stary pink eyes were certainly speaking numbers. 

“Aww, thanks for the nick name squirt. See ya around,” The spider said with a final ruffle of the toddlers hair before he began to follow Husk down the aisle. 

Fat Nuggets grunted his goodbyes as well— it made the baby imp giggle.

“Thanks again mister!” The mother called out with a big smile.

Husk couldn’t help not to notice the peppy bounce to the ex-porn star’s walk as they continued to work their way through the grocery list. 

The spider was glowing as they waited in the obnoxiously long line up at one of the only two open cash lanes. 

While Husk was calling Charlie’s limo driver to come and pick them and their load up, that same imp family came barreling through the doors of the store. The two boys were haphazardly chasing each other into the parking lot, their mother was trying so hard not to yell, Butch was clutching unto his mother’s shoulder. He instantly recognized them and waved at Angel as they walked by.

“Bye-bye pinky!” He called out.

Angel’s glow was renewed tenfold as he waved back at the kid.

Husk felt his heart warm up at his boyfriend’s antics. His chest stayed warm as they loaded all the groceries into the car and got into the backto be driven back to the hotel.

***  
  


After helping to off load their bag of groceries the couple decided to ditch the hotel for the rest of the day and take Fat Nuggets for a power walk around the block.  


Nuggets had some well earned fun in a mud trench along the way back. Sometimes a pig’s gotta do what a pig’s gotta do. It just meant that they’d need to bathe him later. Husk didn’t mind and Angel didn’t care, it was just another activity that they could do together.

The cat and spider worked together smoothly as they scrubbed the squirmy swine in the tub. They laughed together at the pig’s squeals of annoyance.

Husk sat back on the rug of their room and watched as his lover carefully massaged cherry smelling lotion into the pig’s soft skin. Angel explained to him before how sensitive Hell hog’s skin’ scan be, it was really important to make sure that they stayed moisturized and had plenty of sun block on too. Fat Nuggets lay on his back and dutifully absorbed all the attention from his Pink Daddy like the little sponge he was.

Husk gazed up to watch his partner. The spider had a pretty smile that touched his pink eyes. That was happening a lot more often. Husk thought is suited the man lovely. 

“You seemed like you had fun today,” Husk commented softly.

Angel looked up from cuddling with his pig. He grinned widely back at his kitty; “Yeah. Yes I did Husk,” the spider said with a breezy voice.

Husk took one of his hands into his and gently squeezed it. Angel rubbed his thumb over the cat’s claws.

Who would’ve guessed doing something so menial like grocery shopping and looking after a pet pig could be something so enjoyable.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place before chapter 3 of my main story. Give it a read and a kudo after is you want 💕


	7. Chasing away the phantoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Husk is super protective of Angel.  
> Angel is just as protective of Husk. They have each other’s backs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huskerdust week prompt - morning/sleep

***  
  


The pink spider spit the minty foam into the sink and gargled with water. He rinses off his tooth brush and stands it in the cup next to Husk’s on the counter. Angel takes a moment to look at those two simple everyday objects in that cup— it was silly really, but seeing his stuff next to his boyfriend’s made that comforting warmth in his chest travel up to all parts of his body. It was a feeling he was beginning to really appreciate as the days of his new routine passed by. 

Alastor still had yet to send them out on a ‘proper’ Radio Demon errand, but that was fine by the spider. He had other things to do to help with the transition of his life. After a good conversation with Husk one evening it was decided that they’d live in the same hotel room together. Angel was slowly migrating his stuff into his Husky’s room, since they seemed to spend the most time there. Fat Nuggets appreciated having the whole big pink bed in Angel’s room all to himself; that was fine by the spider, he never liked to get too romantic with his beau in front of his baby’s innocent little eyes anyways. 

Angel liked this; ‘their room,’ he liked this a lot. Throughout his career as a porn star he was just supposed to get people hard, make them cum harder, and then get paid. No strings attached, and if he didn’t get any enjoyment or pleasure out of the deal— it didn’t matter, ya do it for the money and the money only... and you got lucky if you were able to keep even a tenth of what you worked so hard for. It didn’t matter if you had to bang someone you didn’t want— it was all business. 

Angel enjoyed sex, he absolutely _loved_ sex with his handsome kitty. Sex with Husk was wonderful, fulfilling and fun. He never felt hollow and dirty after being rutted into and taking in the cat’s hot release deep in his ass and in his cervix. He felt loved and desired each and every time. There would be weeks where every night (and sometimes in cheeky moments throughout the day too) they’d cum together and be utterly blissed out on endorphins and they’d chant each others names like sacred prayers. The spider also loved the fact that he can just relax and cuddle with the feline on most nights. Just being with someone that he loved, being in their presence and personal space, was sometimes all that the arachnid needed to feel desired. He was definitely a touchy feely kinda guy.

Angel ran his fingers through his soft hair as his other set of hands went about the task of flossing his sharp teeth. His gold tooth gleamed back at him through his reflection. He’s thought about getting the gold coating removed. It was really cathartic to see that restricting leather choker of his burn into grey ash— would he feel the same way about his tooth being scrapped? But he’s so used to seeing it there now, he’d think his grin would look like something was missing if it was gone. _“One step at a time Angie, ya don’t need to flip yer whole existence upside down and inside out all at once,”_ Husk would always remind him.

Angel took one last look at himself in the mirror. Pink stared into pink. He looked healthy and happy... cause he was. The spider gave himself a cheeky grin before he waltzed out of the washroom. 

Husk was already in bed, it looked like he already took Fat Nuggets to Angel’s old room to sleep. The cat was reading something on his phone, but he looked up when he heard the spider’s soft foot steps on the rug. Husk eyed him up and down in appreciation as he tossed his phone into the bedside table.

“That’s a pretty night gown doll,” he said in an almost purr.

Angel chuckled as he slipped off the sheer pink robe and exposed the lacy dusky rose coloured slip. It hugged his curves, exposed most of his chest fluff and just barely covered his ass. Angel spun around and did a little strut as he went over to his side of their bed. He slinked under the covers and molded himself completely into his kitty’s side. Husk purred as he wrapped his arms around him, his wing’s feathers rustled in contentment and his tail curled around the spider’s socked ankle.

Angel chortled happily, “well thank you honey, I had ya in mind when a picked out this lil’ number. I feel pretty and it gives you full access ta my fun parts when we want to get frisky,” He said teasingly. 

Husk purred louder as he nuzzled their noses together, his hands trailed down the arachnid’s back and slipped under the dress to stroke his ass.

Angel tilted his head up and kissed his lips reverently. Husk kissed him back lazily.

His pretty kitty was oh so tired.   
Alastor had him up on the roof most of the day trying to fix a leak in the hotel’s complex water spout. Apparently the deer didn’t like having a stream of water running down his window when ever it rained. It took a long time for them to figure out where the problem was located, they wasted so much water from the hose— not that Charlie was ever worried about the maintenance costs. The Hell-sun and wind has made his Husky all pooped out— it was _really_ cute. Angel reached over one of his arms and switched off the bedside lamp. In the darkness he and Husk cuddled closer. With all their limbs coiled around the other, the cat and spider gave a content sigh.

“I love you Husker, dream of me baby,” Angel yawned.

Husk lazily kissed him again. His glowing amber eyes were dropping fast. “I love ya too Angel. I always dream of you... but I also have ya here— yer everywhere... yer lovely—“ he mumbled just before Morpheus’ hold took control.

Angel smiled as he pulled the covers higher up on them both and as soon as his head was pressed into his kitty’s chest the spider was out like a light.

The steady beating of Husk’s heart was Angel’s lullaby.

***  
  


Angel cracked open his eyes blearily.  


It was still really dark out, so it was super early. The reason for his waking up though...

Husk’s hands were lazily moving up and down his whole back— from shoulder to ass— firm pressure was applied to each new spot with his claws. Angel looked up and smiled as he saw the content sleeping face of his lover.

Husker was _kneading_ him.

“This is too cute,” Angel thought sleepily. The gentle pressure along his back felt really nice. He knows his boyfriend sometimes curses his cat-like instincts sometimes; Angel thought they were all so endearing.

The spider carefully maneuvered himself so that he was laying on top of his kitty. Husk’s wondering hands had more access to his back now. The cat gave an adorable snore-purr at the change of position.

Angel’s night dress was pushed up almost until his lowest set of arm’s pits. His ass was completely bare under the covers, his relaxed length rested against Husk’s thigh. When one of the feline’s hands trailed down to knead one of his ass cheeks, Angel hummed contently. He closed his eyes and sleepily kissed his lover’s neck before falling asleep again. 

***

“Mermaid lagoon— _piss off_... damn monkey— stupid deer... give me that whiskey— I knew you were a beluga... shit _goddamned_ lizard... chicken barbecue...”

Angel scrunched his brows as he pulled his face out from Husk’s chest fluff. 

“Husk?” The spider whispered in question. The room was lighter, it must be closer to dawn now. Angel manages to blink away the fuzz in his eyes to look up at his Husky.

Husk was still dead asleep, he was snoring and a trail of drool was drying on his chin.  


Angel smiled at the adorable sight. 

“... Alastor— go die... tha water’s too hot Ma.... where’s my wallet..?.... bets on black—“

Angel rested his chin back on his boyfriend’s chest. His eyes started to drop again as he watched Husk dream. 

“...Angel’s _mine_ — perfect spider..... so many hands— fluffy... sexy legs... pretty... pink...”

Angel smiled, he loved how possessive his kitty could get. Looks like his Husky was just as possessive of ‘dream’ Angel too. _Too cute!_

Husk’s feathered eye brows suddenly furrowed together. His eyes scrunched tight.  


“—Orders captain.... Frank’s dead... Joe’s got no legs— guns— so loud.... _shit!_ — kill ‘em... bloody heinies!— the beach... get off this bloody beach!...  get to the hills! More squareheads are coming!... tanks— hit the dirt!” Husk was panting by this point.

Angel’s eyes widened in alarm, he bit his bottom lip. He knows Husk has a painful past— hell, he could relate to being a war pawn for a little bit (it was a really brief stint, but it will always stick in the spider’s mind) it was not a fun time at all. He’s seen him go through this before during the day, something would trigger a memory and the cat would be a big emotional or feral mess. Apparently he’s hurt others in the past with his manic episodes. 

Angel felt his heart break. What should he do? His Husky was getting all tangled and caught in a bad memory train. Angel didn’t want him to suffer like this. Husk’s breathing was getting more and more erratic, he was starting to heave a little. His wings were twitching and his arms were looking like there were going to flail at any moment.

The spider sat up on his man’s lap and worried his bottom lip as he tried to figure out his best course of action here.

The moment he saw tears leak out of his Husky’s eyelashes Angel acted instantly.

Angel gathered up his man into his arms, hoisted him up and drew his face into his chest fluff. He stroked the cat between the ears and down the back of his head with long firm strokes. 

The winged feline froze at the sudden movement. His arms shot out to the side—ready to attack. Then he melted into the spider’s hold, his arms wrapped around his waist tightly. Angel used his other set of hands to massage Husk’s back, he felt warm tears drip unto his chest.

“... I don’t wanna go back.... the camps— so many kids... the Japs are worse— maple! Maple! Don’t shoot!“ Husk sniffed.

Angel held Husk tighter. “Ssshhhhh. It’s ok Husk. It’s ok my baby. Sshhhhh. You’re safe. You’re with me now,” he said softly into his boyfriend’s ear. Husk nuzzled farther into his chest.

“—I wanna go home...” the cat whimpered.

Angel slowly rocked them from side to side. “Sshhhhhh. You’re ok. You’re home Husker. You’re safe. I’ll keep you safe forever.”

The feline began to knead at his back again, a tremble wracked his body as he breathed in deeply. Angel hummed an old song his mama used to sing to him and Molly when they were scared. The deep vibrations seemed to further help to soothe the cat.

Husk blearily cracked open his eyes and blinked blindly up at Angel. The spider tiredly smiled as he released one of his retracted arms and used his thumb to caress away a tear that clung to the cat’s cheek.

“Angie...?” The cat asked with a scratchy voice.

Angel kissed the space between his eyebrows; “good morning Husker,” he greeted softly.

Husk seemed to piece why he was being held to the spider like he was a child. He flushed in embarrassment; “shit, it happened again didn’t it. Did I hurt you? I’m so sorry sweetheart,” he said instantly.

Angel kissed Husk soundly on the lips.

“You didn’t hurt me at all baby. Are you ok? You were dreamin’ up some bad memories there sweetie,” the arachnid asked softly.

Husk clutched unto him tighter. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself. “I’m ok. I’m with you. I’m ok,” he repeated, more to convince himself than to answer the question.

Angel continued to rock them side to side. He picked up his humming again.

“That sounds nice,” Husk said sleepily.

“It’s my mama’s song. It helped me to relax. I wanted to share it with you,” Angel whispered into his ear.

They maneuvered themselves to be laying back in the bed. Angel tucked his boyfriend’s head under his chin. He hummed the song from the beginning again until he heard his Husky snoring peacefully.

Angel closed his eyes and dozed off as well. 

It was practically morning by this point. Angel Dust didn’t care. He’d stay in bed all day and night if he was needed to keep his Husky feeling safe. “I love you Husker,” the spider murmured with a yawn.

The cat continued to knead at his back. A lazy purr was his answer.

They fell back to sleep.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some interesting research notes: 
> 
> “Heinie” - The Americans and Canadians referred to Germans, especially German soldiers, as Heinies, from a diminutive of the common German male proper name Heinrich.  
> Heinie is also a colloquial term for buttocks, in use since the 1920s. In German, Heini is a common colloquial term with a slightly pejorative meaning similar to "moron" or "idiot", but it could be of different origin.
> 
> “Squarehead” - a generic derogatory term for people from Germany and Scandinavia during WW1 and WW2.
> 
> “Maple” - while fighting the Japanese during WW2 the men of H company had to use passwords to help them to tell friend from foe during the dark of the night. They used sounds that were hard for the Japanese to say (Words with L’s in them).
> 
> ***I’m putting Husk through the ringer by having him be present during the siege on Europe and freeing the concentration camps... and then having him being deployed to help the marines over in the battle against Japan (it did happen— when the Nazis were “defeated” some of the able soldiers were posted to help out the pacific front). Poor kitty cat.  
> Angel would’ve had some war experience, he would’ve maybe been in one of the later squads that would’ve come to help after the major fighting was done. I just think it would be cool to have the boys have the war as a common ground of understanding. ***


	8. Just you and me tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ******NSFW******  
> (Minors be warned!)
> 
> Husk treats Angel out for a romantic evening. Angel doesn’t want to be the only one enjoying it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huskerdust week prompt - heart/pink
> 
> *Italian speaking will be in underlined*

***

  
Husk was waiting at the door way of the hotel’s entrance. The cat’s tail was twitching with nerves, he ruffled his wing’s feathers to loosen the tight feeling he had in his back.

The bar cat was wearing a snazzy suit this fine evening. It was a damn proper suit too, a form fitted waistcoat, pressed white button up shirt, a trimmed bow tie, and the jacket even had tails. Husk wasn’t complaining though, the suit itself was rather comfortable and made him look like he was worth a million dollars.  


Husk fiddled with the gold cuff links of his suit. He smirked in satisfaction as he took in the beautifully scripted H+A in each of the gold links. (Angel had given these to him just this morning amongst their little gift exchange. He got Niffty to sew them unto his suit right away.)

It was his and Angel’s first Valentine’s Day together as an official couple. So this day was pretty special. The spider was always treated like dirt, it was high time he was revered as the sparkling diamond that he truly was according to the cat. 

Husk was taking his boyfriend to the opera. Something fancy like this wasn’t usually his MO; he knows Angel would’ve been just as happy going to the casino and helping him to swindle people bone dry. But they could do that anytime of the week. Husk wanted to spoil Angel, take him somewhere glittery and fancy. So, with some assistance from the princess of Hell, Husk was able to acquire two of the extremely coveted tickets to see “Orfeo ed Euridice” performed by some of the most talented damned opera singers in all of the underworld.

When he surprised Angel with the tickets yesterday the spider was completely speechless; when Husk told him that it was an extremely formal event the spider looked like he was going to squeal in excitement; when Husk finished off with saying that the whole opera was in Italian the spider yanked him in for multiple long greedy kisses.

“My my my. Look at you Husker my chum. You certainly clean up nicely,” came an all too familiar tinny voice. 

Husk sighed. _“Al will not ruin my mood. Al will not ruin my mood,”_ he chanted to himself before turning to acknowledge the Radio Demon. “Ya off to do yer own gallivanting tonight?” Husk asked the deer.

Alastor spun his microphone cane around deftly and gave his employee a wide grin. “I most certainly do Husker! A lovely evening has been planned over at sixth and nine. I am meeting with some very dear friends for some dinner,” the overlord said cheerfully as he ran his tongue over his lips.

_“Ah, cannibal Main Street... how lovely, no wonder why the bastard is so excited,”_ the cat thought gruffly to himself. He wasn’t going to say it out loud though, the deer was actually in a decent mood right now it seemed. “So, yer hanging’ out with Rosie and the gang?” Husk asked offhandedly, he really didn’t care what the deer was going to be up to tonight. 

Alastor beamed, “you got it Husker boy. It’s been a long while since the ladies and I just had a nice chat with each other. Some good natured conversations, fresh food, flavourful drinks and playing a dashingly good game of cards.”

Husk perked up at that, the deer played cards? “What kinda cards are ya going to play?” He asked curiously.

“Bridge and go-fish.”

“Riveting,” the cat deadpanned. He should’ve figured.

“You and our pink associate are heading out to the opera tonight am I right?”

“Yup,” Husk answered simply.

“Ah the cultured arts are _so_ entertaining. Preprogrammed fun certainly has its charm. Oh would you just look at the time, I better scurry on out. Toodaloo Husker! Have fun at the show,” the deer said peppily as he closed the hotel’s door behind him.

Husk breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god, Al didn’t say anything completely stupid to ruin his mood, he wanted tonight to go perfectly for Angel’s sake.

He leaned up against the wall as he stared at the direction of the elevators. Angel had started to get ready for tonight a good two hours ago, Husk was starting to wonder what the arachnid had planned for his formal outfit. He turned to look out at the evening Hell-sky through the window by the door.

Finally the *ping* of the elevator caught his attention through the thick silence.

Husk turned his head, “perfect timing doll, we should probably get go— oh.... _wow_...”

The bar cat was utterly gobsmacked at what his eyes beheld.

Amber eyes travelled up from where a short ankle-high high heeled cream white shoe peeked out from underneath a long pink satiny train, it’s mate was completely exposed due to the slit in the dress. Husk’s eyes followed up that provocative expanse of exposed leg like a compass, it kept leading him higher and higher still— almost till the top of where the spider’s thigh meet his hip. Husk gulped, thankfully the slit stopped right there, the baby pink satin fabric clung to the spider like a second skin. Feminine curves and masculine lines were deliciously highlighted. His eyes travelled higher to where the dress dipped into a deep vee that exposed the perfect amount of fluff cleavage— revealing but still modest enough that Husk felt like he could survive long enough to make it home. Quarter length sleeves cut off just above the spider’s elbows, exposing his forearms where a thin diamond studded band coiled around his each of his wrists (a small gift to the spider that he got him a couple of months ago just because he wanted to). His eyes travelled along the arachnids collar bone, where his latest gift from this morning— a rose gold necklace with six tiny pink diamond hearts all along the chain— decorated his slender neck. Husk licked his lips as he trailed the curve of the spider’s long neck up higher where dangly heart diamond earrings (it was apart of the set with the necklace) danced along his jawline. Pink speckled white hair was gently curled into soft waves that framed the spider’s face. Angel’s make up, as it always was, was expertly done. Golds, pinks and blacks were artistically balanced to bring out his vivid mismatched eyes. The spider’s talented mouth— those sinful lips— were outlined in a deep rose pink that made Husk want to ravish him then and there.

The spider was _beyond_ lovely in that baby pink dress; he was breathtakingly beautiful.

The cat was finding it kinda hard to breathe in his suit now. It took him a moment to realize that Angel had froze in his walk, and that while Husk was taking him in— Angel was drinking him in like he was a fine wine.  
A pink blush— _“heh, it matches with the rest of his outfit,”_ Husk thought— decorated Angel’s chest and cheeks as his eyes took in Husk’s appearance. Husk felt his face heat up as the spider bit his plump pink bottom lip as a sweet smile spread.

“Well... don’t you look absolutely breathtaking,” Angel Dust said with a tiny voice as he fiddled with the fluffy white coat and sparkly clutch in his hands. It wasn’t every day that the ever confident Angel Dust was rendered a bashful mess.

Husk couldn’t keep away any longer, he stalked over to his lover. Their blushes got deeper as the space between them diminished.

Husk reached about his arm and slid his hand around the back of the arachnid’s tiny waist— he almost drooled at the feel of his bare back on his hand just above his ass.

“Angel— you look _heavenly_ ,” Husk purred lowly, he took one of his hands into his and brought it to his lips.

Angel melted at the attention, he stepped even closer to Husk until their torsos were pressed comfortably together. “You like it?” He breathed softly, his long lashes fluttering like butterfly wings. Husk felt his heart thump up into his throat, his spider’s sweet perfume intoxicated his mind; “I love it Angie... this colour really suits you— you look good in all the colours actually... you’re beautiful all the time— I mean, you just— yer so—“

Angel chuckled at his rambling, one of his free hands rose and cupped his hot cheek; “I’m gonna kiss you now— ok?” He breathed softly as his other arms coiled around the cat’s waist.

“Please,” Husk pleaded.

Plush pink meet chapped lips in a slow amorous kiss.

Husk truly felt like he was in heaven. He purred loudly.

After what felt like only a brief moment— it was actually a good solid three minutes— their lips slowly unlocked with a wet smack.

Their foreheads stayed pressed together, noses nuzzled, and breathing in each others hot gasps.

“I love you Husker,” Angel breathed.

“I love you Angel, my Angel,” Husk whispered back.

The spider stole a quick peck on the lips again before he sweetly smiled. “We should probably get going hun. The show starts in thirty minutes. Is the princess’s limbo outside?” He asked as he ran a finger over Husk’s bottom lip to wipe off some of the lipstick he’d probably got on him.

“Yeah, we’re all set to go,” Husk cleared his throat and tried to will the scorching heat in his face and pants away.

Angel peeled away from his hold and went to put on his coat. Husk took it from him and helped him to slip it on— all that work to push the heat in his face all returned down south with a vengeance in his pants as he witnessed the exposed expanse of his boyfriend’s back. Husk cleared his throat as he offered the spider his arm; “shall we dear?”

Angel giggled, he eagerly took his arm; “yes, indeed we shall darlin’,” he responded.

Husk led the way to the limo.

***

They got to the theatre with time to spare, the line up to get in was very long. Husk didn’t mind though, Angel was pressed deliciously into his side and would randomly lean down to kiss his jawline. Husk honestly couldn’t care less if he had lipstick marks all over his neck all evening— let everyone in Hell know that he’s a taken man— he didn’t give a shit. 

They chatted freely about random shit as they waited. As they got closer and closer to the front of the line, Husk could feel Angel vibrate with excitement. It was pretty adorable.

After handing in their tickets they walked arm in arm into the ornate building. The warm glow of the lights, all the men and women dressed in their glitzy finest, and the distant sounds of the live orchestra doing rehearsals made his spider bite his pink lip in awed glee. Husk couldn’t help not to fall more in love with this man. When they were finally in the theatre auditorium and an usher had led them to their reserved plush seats, they took a deep breath and simply took in the fancy environment.

“I never would’ve thought a nice place like this would survive being down here,” Angel said with wide eyes full of wonder.

Husk was just as impressed, the architecture in this joint was surreal, “they probably get some really big donations from rich aristocrats— ya keep things lookin’ nice when ya have the cash to do so,” Husk said thoughtfully.

Angel hummed in agreement as he took his coat off and folded it to sit beside him on his seat.

The feline and arachnid got comfortable.  


They cuddled as close together as possible— they weren’t gonna let some stupid armrest divide their need for physical touch. Angel crossed his leg, the long appendage was completely exposed via the dress’s devilish slit, he pressed his knee against the cat’s and slid his ankle around Husk’s own. Husk plucked the spider’s lower set of hands into his grasp and held them over the arm rest, he wrapped his other arm around the arachnid’s shoulders. Angel angled himself closer to his kitty and snuggled his head against his shoulder; his top set of hands reached over and laid over his chest directly over his heart. 

Husk purred at all the physical contact; “You warm enough hun? comfortable?” He asked softly.

Angel kissed his cheek; “I’m with you Husky, you always make me feel comfy and warm,” he chortled.

Husk twisted his head to plant a smooch on the spider’s head. 

The lights went dim and the orchestra swelled to play the first act. Husk leaned his head to rest his cheek on Angel’s curled hair. 

***

Angel was on cloud nine tonight.

In the past, his Valentine’s Day would’ve been a twelve hour film and photo session getting raunchy scenes filmed and sent out to the horny public on demand. After that it would be four hours straight of servicing randos on the streets who wanted a good bangin’. It was fun for the first couple of years. It lost its charm _very_ fast afterwards. It was depressing and exhausting and he usually looked at this time of year with dread. Angel got lucky a few years when scheduling errors happened and he was able to spend his Valentine’s day hanging with Cherri as they watched sappy romantic films and heckled the actors on screen. Those were some fun times, but they happened so seldom.

_This._ This right here. This was perfect. This beat anything that those stupid romance movies had one hundred fold.

Dressing up to the nines, going to an Italian opera, and all with the love of his eternal life. Angel Dust sighed breezily as he cuddled further into the cat’s chest as they sat in the back of the limo on the ride home.

“This was really nice Husker. Thank you for doing this with me. You really know how to treat a gal,” the spider teased in Italian, (he was more than inspired to keep the romantic language going all tonight after watching that opera in his mother tongue.) 

Husk chuckled as he kissed his cheek, “you deserve it Angel. The night is still young darling, there is still some stuff that I’d like us to do,” the cat purred back in Italian.

Angel felt a thrilled tingle travel down his spine. He reached a hand over and pulled his lover’s palm to lay in his lap. Angel traced a nail over the orange heart shaped pad of the cat’s palm. Husk’s claws twitched slightly at the ticklish touches. Angel leaned up from resting his head over his man’s heart and gave him a coy smile. “Well, now you have me hooked love. What do you have in mind for us later?” The spider asked hotly, his mother language making his teasing sound even more suggestive. 

Husk nuzzled his nose to his, “you’ll have to wait and find out Angie,” he teased back hotly.

“Aww Husky pretty please,” Angel cooed.

Husk chuckled. “Nope. Not sayin’ anything else about it babe,” he said with a grin.

The spider pouted. Angel continued to trace the heart pad on his palm all the way to his wrists. He felt the possessive part of him purr contently as he saw his custom cuff links being displayed on his partners attire. Husky was his, _all_ his, _forever_ his. 

“I love that you know Italian Husky, it’s supa’ romantic when ya say things in my language,” Angel commented as he wove their digits together.

“I’m glad you approve sweetheart,” Husk purred.

“Ya see, that. Stuff like that. You call me stuff like that all the time and I absolutely love it. But it just hits differently in Italian ya know?”

“Yeah, I can see what ya mean.”

“It’s so sexy. It turns me on when ya talk all like that... yer voice all low and raspy... the words rollin’ off that rough tongue of yours... it’s really hard for me not to fall in love with you all over and over again.”

The cat gave him a knowing look: “You certainly are a sneaky minx sweetheart, I can see what you’re tryin’ to do there,” Husk said with a raised eye brow.

Angel batted his lashes; “and what do you think I’m tryin’ to accomplish my love?” He teased in a low sultry tone.

Husk lunged forward and Angel’s back hit the seat as his kitty loomed over him. The spider felt a blush rush his cheeks at the utter hungry look on the feline’s face. 

Husk leaned down and gave him a brief kiss. Brief but firm and full of promise.

“I’m _not_ ravishing you in the back seat of a car Angel... we’re going home and we’re gonna enjoy each other in our room, ya hear me pinky?”

Angel moaned after the kiss was done. “Ya sure baby? I can see how much ya want me, I’m ok to do it in here. We just won’t tell Charlie,” the spider said breathlessly.

“That’s tempting. But no sweetheart.”

“Aw Husky-boo~”

“There’s not enough room in here.”

Angel took a moment to think about it. His thoughts went to his lover’s large wings— how they’d spread open and would flap as the pleasure mounted... “Oh ho _ho ho_. I see whatcha’ mean now. My big handsome winged man. Ya need room to spread yer pretty wings huh.”

“Yeah yeah yeah. Yer right baby.”

“Hell, yeah I called it. Ok, we’ll wait until we get home.”

“Thanks Angie.”

“You’re most welcome Husky baby.”

***

With their room’s door locked soundly behind them, Angel pinned Husk to the wall and kissed him deeply. Claws curved around his waist and pulled his body closer. Their erections rubbed together through their clothing. Husk moaned in appreciation, his wing’s twitched out on his sides.

Angel managed to pull his mouth away from his lover’s to catch his breath; “so... you have something planned for tonight honey? Or was this all that it was goin’ to be— cause I’m more than happy either way,” he breathed out in a rush.

Husk purrs as he rubbed the spider’s waist. “No, I did have somethin’ kinda planned—“ he says softly.

Angel smiled as he backed away slightly. “Ok, what are we gonna do tonight baby?” He asks softly.

Husk chuckled as he pushed himself off of the wall. He casually walked past the spider. Angel watched his every movement, he loved it when his kitty laid on the confident swagger— it suited him. He watched as Husk pulled out his cell phone and connected it to the stereo player on their dresser.

Slow romantic jazz music filled the air.

Husk walked over to the middle of their floor space, he pulled off his suit jacket and tossed it unto the chair by the door. He tugged down at his waistcoat before offering his open palm to the spider.

Angel felt tears sting his eyes. He bit his lip as a smile spread wide on his face. He slips off his coat and allows it to fall unto the floor without a second thought. The spider moved forward and took the cat’s hand without question.

Husk pulled him in until they were pressed together. The cat’s free hand wrapped around low on his waist, Angel slid his top pair of hands around the cat’s shoulders and his lower set held unto his sides.

They began to slow dance to the music.

_“This is so romantic?”_ Angel thought to himself quite happily.

Their bodies slid together, hips rolled, hands grasped and pulled.

The cat spun the spider out making his beautiful pink dress flare like a satin flower. Husk pulls the arachnid back into his grasp, Angel felt his heart speed up as his Husky spins him so his back was flush to the cat’s front. Their movements slowed down to a very slow side sway. Angel holds Husk’s hands over his heart.

“This is very nice,” Angel sighed blissfully as Husk kissed him at the base of his neck. “I’m glad you like it so far... there’s more— but only if ya want to?” Husk purred lowly. 

Angel felt his kitty’s hard-on press against his ass. “I’m ready to do anything with you Husk baby,” Angel whispered hotly.

“Ok,” the spider heard the cat whisper hotly in his ear.

Angel felt lips caress the skin between his bare shoulder blades, then he felt those same chapped lips slide over to the strap of his dress. Sharp teeth gripped the smooth satin and slid the fabric down off of his shoulder before moving to the other shoulder and doing the same thing.

The spider sighed in pleasure as the smooth satin effortlessly slipped down and pooled at his feet. The cool air kissed his heated skin.

Husk ran his hands up and down Angel’s naked sides, his claws drew dangerously close to the centre of his legs. “Oh Husky~” the spider moaned wantonly, his knees felt week. Husk walked around him and took in his form.

Angel was naked with the exception of his diamond necklace and bracelets, the cream coloured high heeled boots, and a lacy pink thong that hardly hid his excitement.

“Ya like what ya see baby~?” Angel breathed, his mother tongue making the words sound even more suggestive.

“Very much, yes sweetheart,” Husk purred back. 

Angel lunged forward and pulled the cat to himby the waistcoat. “Then do somethin’ about it my love,” the spider moaned in English.

Husk yanked him forward and heatedly kissed him. 

_ “Husk. Husk. Husk. Husk. Husk. Husk. Husk.” _

Angel chanted in his mind, in his heart. And if he chanted it out loud?— it didn’t matter at all. Everything was Husk. Everywhere was Husk. Angel loved this! He was so focused on his lover that Angel didn’t even realize that Husk was walking them towards the bed. The cat pushed Angel backwards, the spider laughed as he bounced slightly on the mattress. 

Husk smiled down at him.

Angel gave him a coy grin and beckoned him with a come hither finger curl. “Come at me my big man~” he cooed in Italian. 

Husk immediately began to shuck off his clothes. Angel drank in each expanse of naked flesh. 

The cat picked up the pace when Angel reached down and pulled off his lacy thong. He was now totally exposed to his lover, he was _really_ hard and _really_ wet. Angel opened his thighs wide for his kitty to see what he looked like. The spider moaned.

“Wait for me Angie!” The cat hissed.

Angel cackled, “hurry up Husker~” he spread his legs apart even wider.

The cat leapt on him. 

They wrestled in the sheets with moans and laughter. Husk pinned him down and smothered him with kisses. Their bodies rubbed deliciously together and their voices melded together in the melody of passion. 

Husk gave him a look that made his heart thump harder and faster then before. “Whatch’a thinkin’ Husky?~” he gasped out with a cheeky grin.

Husk took a moment to finger the diamond necklace that still lay across his neck; the diamond heart’s sparkle was mirrored in his amber eyes. “I’m thinkin’ of us. Of you. Makin’ you feel good— makin’ you feel special,” he rasped. 

Angel felt like swooning. “Oh Husker. You do. You make me feel oh so special baby, all the time, everyday— here,” he grasped the cat’s hand and placed it on his chest. His heart thumped even harder at the contact.

“Ya feel that honey. That’s because of you. That’s what you do to me. I love it. I love you oh so much,” Angel gasps.

Husk’s eyes got teary. “Oh Angie. I love you _so_ so much.”

“Aww Husk~”

His kitty dives down and gives him a sloppy open mouthed kiss by his ear, He then runs his tongue down his neck.

Angel begins to squirm and writhe as his lover moved further and further down. It was a beautiful combination of kisses and licks. When the cat reached the heart shaped pink pattern on his chest, he traced it with his tongue.

“ _Husk!_ ~ oh **Husk** ~!” Angel moaned.

Husk followed the pink pattern downwards.

When his kitty finally reached his weeping cock and core Angel was more than sure he was a love sick mess down there. Husk didn’t care. After giving each inner thigh a slight bite he took the spider’s throbbing dick in his mouth and slid that wonderfully rough tongue all along his shaft.

Angel yelled in ecstasy. His hands gripped the bed sheets and the hair on his man’s head. “ _Hhhuuussskkkk!_ Oh yes! _Yes! **YES!**_ Oh baby! My love! Oh! _Oh_ — _aauuggghhh_ ~ **YES!** Oh Husk!”

Husk took him in even deeper still, Angel let the tears fall from his eyes, his makeup was probably a royal mess by this point. He didn’t care. The tension kept building and building and building. His legs were spread further open still, his high heels dug into the mattress springs. Husk kept his hips held down, but the spider couldn’t totally prevent himself from bucking up to meet the rhythmic sucking.

The bar cat’s wings spread out, their powerful display make the spider tremble in unashamed desire. His kitty was so powerful.

“Husk! _My_ Husk~! My _powerful strong_ man! **OH YES!** Shit— you feel **_SO_** good baby~!” He sang.

Husk purred louder and louder, the vibration of his throat added that extra sensation that drew Angel to the edge.

_“HHUUUUUSSSSSKKKKKK!”_ He screamed.

His vision exploded in vivid stars as he came. Angel twisted the bed sheets hard as his cock strained and pulsed as he orgasmed. Husk kept his lips around him and continued to pump him with his tongue. Through the haze of pleasure Angel watched as his lover swallowed his hot release.

Husk released his pulsing dick and licked his lips. He grinned devilishly at his spider. “How was that Angel?” he drawled in Italian, all raspy and hot.

Angel had to catch his breathe. “Husk... _oh_ _Husk~_ Husker—“ he panted.

“That’s right baby— that’s my name. I love hearing ya say my name like that... you’re _beautiful_ Angel— _absolutely_ beautiful,” He said in his raspy tone.

Angel was about to give a cheeky comeback— all thoughts abruptly left his head when Husk’s tongue licked up the dripping opening of his vagina. 

“ ** _HUSK_** ~! Oh honey!” He yelled out.

Angel’s body was electrified. Every stroke of the cat’s rough tongue made him shake, his breathes were getting shorter and faster.

One thought kept popping into his focus though. He wanted his Husky to cum, he wanted his Husky to scream his name in pleasure with him. Angel had a mission now.

It took all of his mental strength to lift his shaky hand to tug on the cat’s ear.

“Hhmmm? You ok Angie?”

“Yes— I’m _more_ than ok.”

“What is it then baby?”

Angel yanked him up by the shoulders and slotted their lips together as he rolled them over. _“Now I’m the one on top Husky-boo,”_ he thought with an impish grin. Angel released their kiss and took a moment to gaze at the man below him. Husk looked up at the spider with a combination of surprise and anticipation. The arachnid smiled. He took a hold of one of the cat’s hands from his hips, he spread open his palm and kissed the orange heart shaped paw pad in the centre with reverence. Angel kept peppering kisses into his palm as he began to move his hips. 

It was his Husk’s turn to writhe.

Their breathes are erratic and hitched with every movement. Nerves were raw and electric. Angel released his kitty’s wonderful hand and leaned forward to brace himself on the bed as his hips continued to move. Angel twists his top set of hands into the bed sheets above his kitty’s head, his middle set grasped at Husk’s shoulders, and his lowest set griped at the feline’s spread thighs as the spider rolls his hips down smoothly into his. Husk is breathless and aching to buck his hips. But the arachnid won’t allow it, his strong hands keep the cat’s hips firmly down into the mattress. The friction was intense.

Angel loves this; taking control. When he was under Val, he was always supposed to be dominated (very rarely was he ever the one allowed to be on top, the clients he had wanted power and control, he was required to make that fantasy a reality for them)... this new life of his was way more flexible—more fair. His Husky liked to ravish him as much as he liked him to ravish Husk. Angel loved the variety. Husk seemed to love it too.

“Angel— _shit_! Honey! Baby doll— ya need to just get in me or sit on me already. Stop teasing me!” Husk moaned breathlessly.

Angel leaned down and firmly kissed the cat’s lips. He can still taste his arousal and his cum on the cat’s tongue. Their appendages danced like long lost lovers in the caves of their mouths. A trail of saliva connected them as the spider wetly released his lips from Husk’s.

Honeyed amber eyes were glowing in the almost dark room. Angel was pretty sure his pink eyes were glowing as well. 

“Oh Husker~ my _baby_ , my _love_ , my _everything_. You treated me so well earlier— that was a wonderful blow job baby,” the spider cooed as he rolled back to sit on his kitty’s lap.

Husk’s erection was standing dangerously close to the base of his already recovering cock and to where his swollen nether lips were aching to be filled.

Angel trailed one of his many hands, the right one that was on Husk’s shoulder, down the feline’s arm to where he was grasping at the arachnid’s naked waist. Angel drew the man’s right hand down his abdomen and positioned the cat’s hand into a cupped motion as he help him to run his hand down his hardening shaft, over his heated balls, and over his weeping folds. “Ya feel all that Husker~ I’m already hard again, and oh _so_ wet— that’s all for _you_ baby. I’m all yours my wonderful love-cat~” Angel moans lavishly, the Italian language rolled off his tongue with ease. Husk surprised him by curling one of his claws to push into his wet core, while his thumb traced up his length. The spider hissed with a wide grin.

“Ya like that sweetheart?” Husk purrs, his voice is low and raspy. For the spider, this is another huge turn-on.

“Oh _yes~_ yes, _yes_ I do Husky. You make me feel _sooo_ good,” he gasped out as the touch gets firmer on his cock and the knuckle dug in deeper into his wet heat.

“How do you want me sweetheart? I’m ok with having you stick yer dick in, or do ya want to take me for a ride—“ the cat asked hotly as he raised his other hand up from the spider’s waist and raked his claws up his bountiful chest fluff. Angel moaned loudly at all the combined stimulation. _“Damn this was hard to choose! All the options are too good,”_ he thinks in a rush.

“What do you want Husk?”

“I want whatever you want Angel-baby, I want to take care of you tonight.”

“I want to ride you Husker. I want to ride yer dick so hard and fast that I’m gonna cum like I’ve never cummed before,” the spider declared as he cupped the feline’s cheeks.

“That needs ta happen right now Angel-baby. Please!” The cat whined. The spider smiled down at him, Husk was way to good to him.

“Do you want me to bite you Husky? Maybe my venom will help us to do this,” Angel asks softly.

Husk has to take a moment to think about it.

“Ok. Yes. Let’s do that. Just watch how much you give me this time— I want to remember your pretty face as you cum over and over and over again,” he purrs in Italian.

Angel grins down at him, “I think a minute was too long last time— you wanna try ten seconds just to see?”

“Sure. Than we can work our way up from there.”

“Ok Husky. Don’t you _dare_ remove your hand from down there I _need_ your knuckles to stay right where they are... _oh shit!_ Yes keep stroking my clit like that baby~.” Angel gasped as his kitty continued to cup his nether lips.

“I’ll try my best Angie— hurry and bite me baby.”

Angel leaned down and peppered the desired spot on his boyfriend’s neck with hot kisses before he sinking his teeth into his neck. The aphrodisiac pumped freely into the feline’s blood stream. He counts to ten, then he lets go. The spider licks away the drops of blood from his lover’s fur. “How do ya feel baby?” He asked breathlessly as Husk’s palm stroked his swollen vaginal lips.

“I feel good— I can already feel it working... wow, the heat is intense. Oh! Oh yeah, ten seconds is definitely the right amount of time Angie,” Husk mutters as he flushed a wonderful shade of red due to the added heat. 

Angel grins with a sense of accomplishment. 

His grins turns sultry as he felt the hard erection of this boyfriend poke his stomach. Angel sits back up again and takes his boyfriends hand out from between his legs. “I’m gonna sit on you honey. My vag is very very wet— you’ve done so well ta keep me like this baby. Yer gonna slip inside so nicely... I’m gonna ride your cock till I’m dripping yer seed— and then I’ll take ya again up my ass, I wanna be dripping with you— I’m _yours_ Husky,” Angel moaned as the cat’s knuckle stroked his core reverently.

Husk looked super eager. “I want that baby. I wanna see you take all my cum inside you— I’m all yours sweetheart. I want you to release all over my stomach, I want ta see ya writhe with love baby,” the cat purred hotly.

Husk’s words made a delightful pink flush spread over his face. He reposition his hips and slowly lowered himself unto his lover’s barbed dick. He was so wet that it was more than easy for his lover to be slipped in right till the hilt in one go.

Angel and Husk moaned at the electric sensations of being connected. Angel can already feel his inner walls begin to clench around the cat.

They start to move.

Angel rolls his hips in sync with Husk’s upward thrusts.

_ In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. _

_ Up. Down. Up. Down. Up. Down. Up. Down. Up. _

The spider’s arms begin to shake, the barbs on Husk’s member scrap against his cervix with every move they make.

Husk moans in both Italian and English as he bucks up to meet the spider’s hips.

“We— oh _Angel_!— we need to move faster baby— shit! You’re so tight and so wet! Angel~!”

Angel obliged. He shortened the length of the thrust for the speed. The pink spider panted as his knees shake; “Oh _Husker!_ Oh yes **_YES!_** Does that feel better baby— oh _god!!_ ” He moans.

“Yes Angel— _oh yes!_ Keep going sweetheart!”

Angel releases Husk’s thighs in favour of using that set of hands to help him balance himself over his lover. Husk thrusts into him harder and faster. The cat’s dick finds his g-spot and the arachnid’s hips loose all sense of rhythm. His inner walls clenched and shuttered, and Angel is seeing stars again.

“ ** _HUSKER!_** Oh shit! I’m _cumming!_ Oh god! You feel **SO** good!” Angel screamed as the cat’s hot release shot deep into his cervix.

But this time he’s not alone in his pleasure.

“ ** _ANGEL!_** Angel. _Angel!_ Oh baby! My love— my _BABY!_ ” Husk yelled breathlessly as his member keeps shooting into the spider.

The spider’s toes curl inside his posh boots as he rides out the high of his second orgasm of the night.

He can feel the heat fill him completely, Angel looks down and sees some of the cum dribble out from where they were connected. “Wow. This is so hot,” he gasps raggedly.

When his walls stop clenching and the heat stops shooting, Angel rests his head on Husk’s chest.

“You ok my love?” Husk murmured in Italian. 

“Yeah... yes. I’m more than fine Husky. I’m just calming down a bit— it’s my second orgasm in under fifteen minutes... oh shit— you filled me up so good baby.”

Angel braced himself as he slowly slid off of the cat’s still very hard and erect member. White liquid dribbled out from his nether lips as the spider sat back. Husk watched him lustfully as he swiped a finger up his slit and sucked the excess cum into his mouth. Angel hummed in appreciation of the salty taste. Husk moaned in heavy desire.

The spider took that moment of distraction to position his ass over his boyfriend’s dick. Husk was already slick with the arousal from his vag, they won’t be needing the lube tonight. He lowered himself back into the cat.

Husk hissed at the tightness.

“Oh shit. _Shit!_ Angel— baby... _sweetheart_ — oh yes. **YES!** You feel so _so so good!_ ”

“That’s _my_ man. Thrust for me baby—oh, **_aaauuugghh—YES!_ **Thrust for me Husky, my knees are too shaky baby.”

Husk obliged and pumped his hips up and down inside his spider. Angel leaned back and moaned exhaustedly as his prostate was hit squarely. His hips felt like jelly as he tried to roll himself in sync with Husk’s rapid movements. 

Again and again and again. His prostate was hit and Angel felt that build up happen for the third time tonight.

There was a sudden firm grasp on his erected dick, Angel gazed down in surprise as he saw the cat’s hand grasped his member and firmly stroked him.

“Oohhh~ _**Hhuuussskkkkk~!**_ Oh god! Yes! Oh **YES!** — you wanna got for _four_ orgasms in a row huh?— oh _shit!_ You’re making me do some serious exercisein’ here baby— oh **YES! HUSKER!”**

“What can I say— oh, **ANGEL!** ~ oohhh, _gggaaaahhhh_... I like to keep ya filled— _oh_ baby!”

It was becoming too much.  


With a final hit to his prostate Angel spasmed again— number three. Husk pumped his heat up him again with great vigour. With a final hard stroke on his cock, Angel released his own hot cum all over the cat’s stomach— number four.

Angel had to take deep breathes as he came down again. He felt like his whole body was electrified, every movement made tingles travel to his ass, dick and his vag. He lifted his ass carefully to release his Husky’s slowly softening cock, more liquid heat dribbled out of his ass.

The spider collapsed on the bed half on the mattress and half on the cat. Husk wrapped his arms and wings around them as they come down from their love buzz.

Angel tenderly slide a hand over his lower stomach, the warmth that he felt inside makes him feel loved and whole. He was utterly spent he was still in awe that his Husky just put him through _four_ orgasms.

“Angel?”

“Yes Husk?”

“I love you. I love you so so much.”

“Aw Husk. I love you too baby.”

“I really liked that dress of yours. Pink is really your colour,” the cat purred tiredly.

Angel giggled. “Thank you Husker. I felt hot in it. I liked wearin’ it for you.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day Angel,” Husk purred.

“Happy Valentine’s Day Husker,” he sighed in complete bliss. He rested his head over the other man’s chest, his racing heart beat a steady song to his soul.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a little late for this one (boo!) but I really wanted to finish this story off with a solid chapter. Happy Valentine’s Day everyone 💕🧡

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda a prequel/ in-between chapter 1-3 of my original story ‘ Heterochromia and Rhodopsin.’ Feel free to give that story a read.
> 
> ♥️🕷💕🐈♥️


End file.
